


Do it for him, Do it for her

by schmad20



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Basically Lucy goes on a mission by herself and Natsu's mad and sad because he misses her, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LUCY IS MY QUEEN AND I WILL DROP KICK ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE, Lucy seriously kicks ass, Nalu - Freeform, Nalu is the big thing, Pining, Post-Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, THIS IS COMPLETELY SMUT FREE SO IT'S SAFE FOR YOU KIDDIES! (I'm not much of a fan of smut), They are pining so hard, They love each other but are too shy and dorky to do anything about it, just so you know, lots of butts kicked, please comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmad20/pseuds/schmad20
Summary: Lucy goes on with her mission, "without" any one else. She wants to help her client and while doing that she'll prove to others what she's capable of! She's doing it for herself...and for him... While she's off on her mission, Natsu is waiting restlessly at home. Waiting for her to come home. He knows how much this means to her... So he's doing it for her...Better summary insideBasically they're both Lovesick dorks that miss each other when they are apart. There's NONE of that "Lucy leaves to get stronger because everyone hates her" mess and actually, this whole story is basically Lucy seeing how much she means to everyone and how they care about her and respect her and stuff.LOTS OF FLUFF! THIS STUFF IS FLUFFIER THAN A BUILD-A-BEAR WORKSHOP AND PILLOW FACTORY COMBINED SO YEAH! I GOT CAVITIES WRITING IT!





	1. Chapter 1: The Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. I'm just obsessed with it.
> 
> ENJOY PRECIOUS CUTIES! Love y'all! Please give feedback!

 

 

HERE'S THE BETTER SUMMARY:

Ever since the Grand Magic Games, Lucy's been down in the dumps. She's upset with her performance during her matches, also with the fact that she's been getting hate for just being herself. She doesn't get it! Why do people say such mean things about her?! But then she's requested for lone mission! An Honor! She's so happy! Someone thinks that she could do it!

But when Natsu hears about the mission, he's frustrated. He won't be able to spend time with her! But then again, every "lone mission" Lucy has done was never really alone. Wherever Lucy goes, he follows. Always. Not because he thinks she can't take care of herself, he just...misses her. But this time, he's caught. And Lucy is Devastated! He said he believed in her! How could he say that he believed in her and then come to protect her! But when he explains himself, telling her that he only came to see HER and tells her that she's fine the way she is! It's all good again!

After that, Lucy goes on with her mission, without any one else. She wants to help her client and while doing that she'll prove to others what she's capable of! She's doing it for herself...and for him...

While she's off on her mission, Natsu is waiting restlessly at home. Waiting for her to come home. He knows how much this means to her... So he's doing it for her...

(Poorly done summary but I don't want to give anything away!This story will honestly be a slap in the face for any Lucy haters out there. But yeah... This is a poorly explanation for the explanation of this story. Sorry that I'm awkward and don't worry I don't write like this

(some swearing, some dirty thoughts, and it gets SPOOPY in some parts but nothing too bad, that's it!(No smut or gore and stuff) You may have a heart attack from all the fluff and cute moments though! (∩◕ᗜ◕)⊃━ ﾟ.*

* * *

 

"Shit! The party has probably already started!" Lucy said between pants as she was running as fast as her small feet could carry her with a filled pink and yellow backpack. The moon and the stars that she adored so much being her guidance through the night.

The party that Lucy was supposed to be at about an hour ago was one that her and the girls had been planning for what felt like ages! They haven't had a sleepover since before Tenrou Island! With the fact that the 7 year long nap that the few of the guild members took and with the Grand Magic Games, they haven't had the time to plan or even have a girls night. After Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games, that was when the girls had decided to have a sleepover at Fairy Hills in Levy's room. (She was excited to show it off for her and Lucy had just went through her books making it less cluttered.) It was a Girl's Night! No boys allowed!

Speaking of boys, the very reason why Lucy was so late in the first place was because of 2 stupid boys!

As she was walking home to pack for the party, her pink haired best friend, Natsu Dragneel and another best friend, the little blue exceed Happy, had followed right beside her kept trying to convince Lucy that she shouldn't go! Coming up with excuses like, 'You see 'em everyday. What's the difference?' and 'Why can't we come?' and 'Aren't we cooler than them?' and 'What about us?' and the usual 'What if something happened?'. Did he seriously think that something bad would happen? And if something  _did_  happen, she can take care of herself!

The more she thought about the situation, the more it perplexed her. Why would they make such a big fuss? The two had done this for every sleepover or any other trip she made. She didn't know what to think...

'Maybe he  _likes_  you…', a little voice said.

Lucy felt heat rise in her face as she slowed to a halt and shook her head, scolding herself for thinking such a thought. As if he would ever like her! He does all the things he does because he's her  _friend_ , not because he likes her! All he cares about is fighting and food and staying away from Erza's wrath!  _As if he'd care for someone like me..._  Natsu would never like  _or_  love her. At least not in the way that she loved him...How could someone so  _amazing_  like him fall for someone... like  _her?_

He'd want somebody that he could fight alongside him and keep up. Someone who was strong like him, and wouldn't hold him back from his dreams. Someone who could give him the true happiness that he deserves. And this was probably what hurt Lucy the most... Lucy cursed.  _Cheer up me!,_ she thought _. This is girl's night! No time to be moping and thinking about boys!_ Then Lucy perked her head up like a flower towards light and smiled brightly. Skipping slightly as she made her way to the gate of Fairy Hills and knocked.

"Who is it?" spoke a voice on the the other side of the door who Lucy recognised to be Levy.

"It's Lucy!" Lucy smiled as she heard the door click open and saw the blue-haired girl in her little orange nightie.

"It's about time you came!" Levy said in a teasing voice as said girl and Lucy hugged. "We thought you'd never come! Get in here, it's cold outside!"

As Lucy closed the door to Levy's apartment behind her and took off her shoes and coat, she looked around and saw all the girls there in the room chatting and hanging out. Mirajane in a yellow Fairy Tail shirt with matching shorts, was sitting on the couch braiding Erza's red hair, who was wearing her favorite purple PJs, while Wendy, in a simple light green nightie sat right next to her watching Mira's every move and had Juvia in front of her, copying what Mira had just done on Erza's hair with careful concentration. Cana (who was just in her usual day clothes right now) sat in front of Erza, snorting at something Erza had said, a barrel of alcohol next to her even though Fairy Hills didn't allow it. Lisanna and Evergreen were sitting on the floor painting each others nails while giggling about something while Bisca sat by them laughing with them. Sadly, there wasn't any sign of Laki or Kinana.  _They must be busy..._

"Hey everyone! Look who came!" Levy said, getting everyone's attention. Lucy found everyone's eyes on her, she flushed slightly and waved. She was then greeted with hello's and other greetings in a mass mumble of friendly voices as each girl spoke at a time. Erza smiled and waved her over and patted the spot in front of her. Lucy had already taken a bath and was in her favorite light blue Pajamas with little yellow stars on them so she didn't have to worry about getting dressed.

"Sorry I was so late everyone," Lucy told them, arm going behind her neck, a bit embarrassed as she walked to where her friends were seated. "I got held up."

"It matters not. You're here and now we can have fun. Sit here, I'll braid your hair," Erza commanded, excitement on her face patting the floor in front of her fervently.

Lucy shivered as she thought of what would become of her long blonde locks if she let the great Queen of the Fairies work on her hair, but she sat down in front of her anyways, taking the ponytail she had it in before, as Erza began to brush out her hair with her fingers.

"So, what held you up anyways? We thought that you'd never show up," Cana slurred as she took another swig of her alcohol smirking mischievously, hoping that the blonde girl would fall for the trap, for Cana had a pretty good idea what, or more like,  _who_  held up the blonde.

"Natsu and Happy would not leave me alone!" the key-bearer ranted, arms flung out in annoyance. "They kept saying stuff like 'Why can't we come' and 'Why you gotta stay the night' and while I was trying to pack, they kept getting in the way! I had already kicked them out,  _twice_  might I add, and each time I'd turn around,  _Boom!_  There they were again whining! It was pathetic! When I finally got done and packed, they were clinging to my leg as I was trying to walk out the door! It was then and there that I had enough and 'Lucy-Kick'ed them away and ran as fast as I could here. They were just-OUCH! That hurt!"

"I'm so sorry Lucy. Please punch me for such unforgivable behavior," Erza said, ashamed. The red-head was combing through Lucy's hair when she came upon a knot. Fingers still weaving through trying to take care of the tangled locks gently.

"Um, that won't be necessary Erza. I'm sorry I shouted. You did nothing wrong. Don't feel bad," Lucy said, understanding the red-head and her quirks. Erza just nodded her head and deemed the Blonde's hair combed enough to start braiding.

"Anyways, I don't know why they're so clingy," Lucy pouted, puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms over her busty chest in a cute manner. "I mean sure, Happy's like the annoying little brother I never had but what about Natsu? Sometimes I think he's just too stupid to realise what he's doing..."

"They're both fools if you ask me," said Carla, who Lucy just noticed now was seated beside Wendy.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Wendy said nearing the end of Juvia's braid.

"Juvia thinks that Natsu just cares very deeply for you," said the Water mage as she fiddled with the end of her lavender polka-dotted nightgown. "Juvia thinks it is very sweet of him."

"I couldn't agree more Juvia!" Mira agreed sighing and clapped her hands together as they were no longer busy with Erza's hair. "I think it is absolutely  _adorable_! How he's always so worried and thinking about you, it's like a doting husband looking after his wife!" Mira then gave an evil glance to Cana, going along with the drunkard's original plan.

"W-what?!" Lucy's pretty cheeks were getting pink as she started to stutter and waved her small hands making random gestures and fidgeting nervously. "What makes you say that?! H-he doesn't think of me like that, I'm just his best friend! Hell, I don't even know if he thinks of me as a girl! Sure, he sneaks into my house all the time but he's only there to eat my food and other things-"

"What  _other things_?" Cana asked, wiggling her eyebrows and nudging the blonde's shoulders. She loved how the blonde was so easily flustered. She was so fun to tease.

Lucy gasped as she thought about the "other things" that  _Cana_  was thinking about, making the pink on her cheeks turn into a dark crimson. "Y-you dirty birdy! I'll have you know that I'm still a virgin and plan on  _keeping_  it that way! Anyways it isn't like  _that_! Not like that at all! Nothing happens between us! Get your head out of the gutter, Cana!"

"I wouldn't be so sure that 'Nothing happens between us!' Lucy. Didn't you tell me a while ago about how he wouldn't let go of you on your last mission? You said that he wouldn't let go even when you asked him to," Levy grinning wickedly, now catching on to the she-devil's and card mage's plan.

"T-that was only because we were in a crowded area and we didn't want to get lost!"

"I was on that mission Lucy, and as I recall, you were the only one who had his hand around your waist and it wasn't just throughout a crowded area it was throughout the trip, in truth it happens quite often now that I think about it, and you don't seem to mind. Also, in all the years I've known Natsu, he has only held  _you_  like that. Actually, other than Happy, I've never seen him be so gentle and kind with  _anyone except for_ _ **you**_ ," Erza said as she put Lucy's now finished fishtail braid over her shoulder and started eating a strawberry cake that was suddenly in her hands.

"Juvia's darling Gray has told Juvia that Natsu is grumpy when you are not around. Juvia herself has noticed that when you are not around, he looks depressed and asks for you, not even bothering to fight sometimes. Juvia has also noticed how Natsu likes to show off to you whenever he wins fights," Juvia giggled with one hand covering her lips, her indigo eyes showing good humor.

"I've noticed that too, Juvia! Also how he always looks out for you, even when he's fighting! You know how rowdy and crazy the guild brawls can get. People, tables, bottles, chairs, and everything else flying all over the place. And yet  _you_  have never been hit. That's because you have a certain Pink-haired Dragon Slayer watching over you! He punches anything that comes your way!" Mira piped in, winking at the flustered girl. "Oh, and whenever you are not with him, he gets impatient and will go and find you~"

"W-what?!...Ah um…" Lucy was having a hard time explaining herself as these girls kept shouting out random situations. Some that were true, some that she has never even heard of before. She hadn't noticed until now but it was true that she had never been hit, (except for her first day of course and the time that he punched her). And did he really act like that when she's gone? Lucy felt as if steam was literally coming out of her ears. She wondered if she should call out Virgo to dig a hole for her to crawl and  _die_  in.

"Now I know for a fact that he sneaks into your bed when you're sleeping~" Levy said, poking her fellow bookworm's cheeks with an impish grin showing brightly.

"A little blue kitty told me that Natsu lets you wear his scarf," Cana smirked, then burped loudly. All the girls gasped and then all was silent. Everyone stared at Lucy, astonishment on their faces. Erza was actually so surprised that she had dropped her precious strawberry cake, the plate clattering on the floor as the crumbs flew from it. Evergreen overhearing the conversation, knocked over her green nail polish, spilling the contents onto the floor.

_Natsu let's Lucy wear his scarf?! He never gives_ _ **anyone**_   _his scarf! He's basically_ _ **proposing**_   _to her if he lets her wear it!_  The girls thought.

One time while they were children, Gray had gotten his hands on Natsu's scarf in a fight. Let's just say that by the end of that day, Gray was in the infirmary for quite a while and that everyone knew to  _never_  touch Natsu's scarf again. From there, it just kinda became a known fact to never take the scarf.

On the other hand, Lucy didn't understand why they were so shocked by this. She hunched over herself as if she was trying to hide herself from the bewildered eyes.

It was true, though Natsu would only give it to her when it was just them. He would just put it around her neck saying that it just felt right and that she looked cold, even if it was pretty hot out. And in a way, it felt right to her too. The material smelt like him: campfires, evergreen, and spicy things. It was warm and comforting, and she loved shoving her face into it. It was just so cozy! It made her feel like she had a piece of him with her...She always made sure to give it back to him though. Though she always did it reluctantly...

"Yeah, so?" she said, feeling a need to defend herself. "He says that he doesn't need it because he's a Fire Dragon Slayer and is always warm. He gives me his jacket sometimes too an-Wait a second! Oh my goodness! What am I doing?!"

The girls were in hysterics, giggling and laughing over the blonde's silly and naive behavior, who was currently curled in a ball on her side on the floor with both of her hands covering her pinked cheeked face.

"Lucy! You are just too much!" Cana snorted, rolling over and releasing guffaws of glee. "We couldn't resist!"

"We're sorry, Lucy!" Mirajane giggled, but meant what she said. Mira put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You're just so cute! You're cheeks get all rosy and you look like a cute little kid! Plus, you know you love~ him. We meant no harm!"

"Yeah, Lu! We're just having some fun!" Levy assured as she gave Lucy a hug as said blonde sat up. That was when the celestial mage had a good idea. A wickedly awful, good idea.

"Oh!" Lucy sprung up as if she had not just been lying on the floor in embarrassment seconds before. "Well then in that case, you ladies wanna hear something else?" All the women in the room nodded their heads and came closer, happy that their friend was joining them on the fun. Anticipation in their eyes as they knew that the blonde was a very good storyteller so this  _had_  to be good. Lucy snickered at the 'story' that all the ladies were about to hear.

"So as I went to the  _O'Brien's Books and Sweets_  with Natsu and Happy to look for something new to read, we heard some familiar laughter in the back where you can sit and read. So, we went to investigate the giggles and... we saw it."

"What was it?" Wendy asked hugging Carla in her lap on the edge of her seat while the white cat looked only mildly interested.

"Why don't you ask her herself?" Lucy then turned to Levy. "So Levy, may I ask you? Why were you sitting on Gajeel's lap while you read when there was a perfectly  _empty seat_ right next to you?"

Everyone looked to the bluenette who had a red flush adorning her pretty face. Mere seconds passed before the blushing girl was accosted with questions of all sorts. Lucy sat back grinning and watched the chaos that she created. She was not one to cause the type of mischievous situation that was now present with this much company around, but she had to admit that revenge was sweet!

~~~~

Thanks everyone! Love y'all!

 


	2. Chapter 2: Doubt

Here comes sadness!

* * *

 

As the girls were wiping the new tears of laughter they had from teasing the bluenette, who is now covering her crimson face with a pink pillow that said 'Home, Sweet Home' in looping letters, they wanted something new to do.

"Well, that was fun. Never knew you had it in you, Levy!" Cana poked the bluenette, who was now screaming in her pillow.

"So, what should we do now?" Wendy asked.

"I'm hungry! You guys want popcorn?!" Levy stood up and shouted, happy to not be the center of attention any longer. Her friends were like a pack of hyenas when it came to gossip.

"Juvia is rather hungry..."

"Well, there you have it! We'll make some popcorn and then, we can tell scary stories!" Erza spoke, stars appearing in her eyes. "Like a real slumber party..."

"Scary stories?!" Wendy shrieked clutching Carla, then looked around as if something might come out to eat her.

"Oh, hell yeah! Levy fire up that popcorn maker! I've got a scary story that will make all of you piss your pants!" Cana exclaimed while Levy went to grab popcorn.

"Don't start any stories without me! I also have a scary story book in the back if we need it!" Levy poked her head back into the living room as she was in the kitchen pouring a large amount of kernels into the popper. With Levy's statement, the girls were getting comfortable, then Lucy had an idea.

"GUYS! WE SHOULD MAKE A BLANKET FORT!" She squealed, jumping up and down and wiggling cutely like a child. She used to make them all the time as a kid back at the mansion with her mother (when she was alive), her maids, and her celestial spirits.

With that the women all agreed and starting grabbing all the blankets they could find and started their work. Evergreen and Lisanna grabbing a few chairs to keep the heavy warm blankets from collapsing on their heads while they were inside. Wendy, Lucy, and Carla worked on making a little door by having a blanket be their "hatch". Lucy smiled down at their work when they finally had the door done. She giggled at the multi-colored tent-shaped fortress that was starting to take shape. This was gonna be so much fun!

"Levy, are you almost done making the popcorn?" Lisanna asked.

"Almost!" Even though she already had large amount of the salty, buttery goodness.

"Well, hurry up or I might eat Evergreen over here!" Cana shouted back.

"Don't even think about it," Evergreen glared at Cana.

"Cannibalism is bad!" Juvia shouted.

"Nobody's eating anybody!" Erza exclaimed, a sword appearing in her hand suddenly.

"Erza, put the sword down, I'm just joking. Anyway I think that Evergreen would be too sour to eat," Cana said waving her hand up and down, smirking.

Evergreen crossed her arms and 'hmph'ed. "And you'd taste like alcohol."

"AND WHAT A GOOD TASTE TO BE!" Cana laughed and drank from her third barrel of whatever was in it, Evergreen just rolled her eyes and shook her head, tidying up any blankets that were kinda sloppy, smiling slightly when she had it to her liking.

Lucy laughed at her friends antics and started on a new part of the fort when she heard her stomach growl. She could swear she saw everyone drool, and she couldn't say that she wasn't either. She thought about the wonderful taste of the popcorn and how it would be so nice to share it with her friends...

"Hey there, Lucy. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Lucy was startled out of her thoughts of the wonderful taste of popcorn when she saw Bisca next to her, keeping another blanket in place. Her hair was up in adorable low pigtails and she wore brown PJs with what looked to be... _mice_  for it's design.

"Sure! What do you need?" Lucy said cheerfully, happy to help her older (now at least) friend.

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you again for saving Asuka at the Grand Magic Games. Who knows what would've happened if that fiery gal got to our lil' sweetheart?!" Bisca stressed. "If it weren't for you, we could've lost our lil' girl..."

Lucy was speechless, touched by the kind words from her green-haired friend. She blushed and put her hand behind her neck."Oh, that's so sweet of you to say! Thank you so very much! It means a lot to me that you think that! But it was Natsu who saved your daughter...He burned the hair so that it wouldn't hurt her..." Lucy said, sadly.

Lucy wished that she could've done more to help the situation then when she had the chance, but instead all she could do was get beat up by the red-haired fire user and she even lost the match making Fairy Tail look bad... Natsu was strong and kind and was always able to save everyone, just like any other Fairy Tail member. Why couldn't she? All she wanted to do was help people and make them happy. If only she could do more... Lucy then realized that she was not yet alone, where she could contemplate this on her own, and immediately beamed at Bisca not wanting to worry her friend. "I'm just glad she's safe and sound!" She said, not letting her true emotions show.

Bisca let out a laugh. "Well, yes he did, but then again  _you_  gave up that part of the match because Asuka was in trouble! You could've just let her get hurt yet you didn't! Honestly, those rotten Raven Tails! They threatened our daughter  _and_ cheated on that match! If it weren't for that, you  _totally_  would've won that match for sure!" Bisca said, putting her hand on her chin and nodding as if she was sure of it.

Lucy didn't know what to say yet again. Did she really believe that she could've beaten Flare?

Lucy always heard all sorts of awful things that were being said about her, especially after the Grand Magic Games. ' _She can't actually do anything. She just hides behind the rest of her team and her so called "spirits".'_ and  _'She's just used for her looks. She's got more breast than she's got strength or skill'_ or just _'She's so weak! I can't stand her! All she does is cry! She's just a slut!'_ and many many more. It was the comments like these that  _would_  bring her down to tears. She tried to brush them off but that doesn't mean that they don't hurt. Sure, she wasn't the strongest person in the world but that doesn't mean that she couldn't take care of herself! Just because she wasn't constantly destroying stuff like the rest of her team didn't mean that she wasn't strong! She trained and meditated everyday for Mavis's sake! Why couldn't people see how  _hard_  she worked? And how much it  _hurt_  to hear these cruel comments...

_Why can't I be good enough?_

She wasn't good enough for Fairy Tail. She wasn't good enough to be on Fairy Tail's Strongest team, Team Natsu. She wasn't good enough for her Celestial Spirits. She wasn't good enough for her friends...

She wasn't good enough for Natsu...

She wasn't good for  _anything_...

"You ok, sugar? Did I say somethin' to upset you?" Bisca put her hands on both of Lucy's shoulders, concern showing in her face. Lucy shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat and blinking away tears that were threatening to gush out. She couldn't think of this right now. She was with friends! She shouldn't be thinking about the sad stuff! Plus, Bisca believes in her!

"O-oh yeah! I'm fine! I was just wondering, where is Asuka anyways?" Lucy asked the mother of the girl in question, a slight tremor in her voice.

"Oh, she's with Alzack right now! Him and her had a Father/Daughter day and just hung out at the house."

"POPCORN'S DONE!" Levy came in with 5 3-gallon pails and a few smaller bowls to share and fill with popcorn! Levy nearly fell over from the weight as she carried it into the fortress.

"Wow Levy! Are you trying to feed the whole Fiore army?!" Mira teased as the girls filed into the fortress. The only light being a lacrima lantern for the extra effect for the stories. Everyone was given a bowl of popcorn to eat from as they settled down into their spots.

"I'm starting my story!" Cana yelled through a mouthful of popcorn and began. Leaving the other women sitting on the edge of their seats to find out who was behind all the murder in Cana's horror story...

* * *

 

So yeah, Lucy's doubting herself on stuff because of what people are saying about her. I mean people give her so much hate for such stupid things! And I hate it! LUCY'S MY QUEEN!

Tell me what you think!

Love all of you precious cuties!


	3. Chapter 3: Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo it's Natsu's POV now! There are a lot of headcanons in here so I'm sorry if you don't agree!
> 
> Honestly I really didn't like how this chapter came out. But I've already rewrote it a few times and this is the best I had so yeah. ANyways it's staying like this
> 
> But on a happier note!
> 
> THERE'S SO MUCH FUCKIN FLUFF! It may be a bit OOC and a bit overboard but it's cute!

**Before, when Lucy ran to the party:**

"LUUUUUUUCY~" Natsu cried as he flew airborne for the third time that night and landed into the river with a splash.

"I'M GOING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" the beautiful blonde that he was so enamored with shouted while running away, not knowing that she took his happiness wherever she went. Natsu sulked in the water. Frustration surged through him just like the current of the river he was in.

_Now he wouldn't get any sleep!_

"What should we do now, Natsu?" A little voice spoke. Natsu looked up and saw Happy floating above him.

"HEY! Why aren't you all wet?!" Natsu shouted angrily at his dry blue buddy. "She was just as mad at you as she was at me!"

"Because I can fly!"

"Then why didn't you get me?"

"Because I didn't want to!" Happy giggled and stuck out his tongue. The nerve!

 _Wait a second!_  Natsu thought, his body becoming as stiff as a board.  _LUCY!_  Natsu remembering his objective in the first place. Leaping out of the canal, he shook himself like a dog and lit himself on fire to get rid of the water that still clung to him.

"Happy! We gotta go get Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he jumped onto a roof, speeding off as if he was a bullet that was shot from a gun.

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied, and flew up to catch up with his pink-haired friend. They jumped and scurried from building to building on the lookout for the girl they were searching for.

"There!" Natsu pointed to a sidewalk and sure enough the blonde beauty was running along by herself. The boys slowed down making sure not to make a sound or do anything that would get her to notice them.

As he watched her from above, Natsu couldn't help but be mesmerized by her. Mavis, she is so fucking  _beautiful_... No matter what mood she was in, the clothes she wore, where she was, what she was doing. She would always stun him with  _everything_  she did.

Her big, bright chocolate doe eyes, peeking from underneath her long lashes, stared straight ahead her as she made her way down the street. Her eyebrows slanted slightly down in determination while she ran. Her plump lips open as she was trying to catch her breath from carrying a heavy bag on her back. Her long shining locks of blonde seemed to flow behind her like a river of sunshine. Her tiny  _adorable_  nose was rosy from the cold, same with her soft cheeks and ears that were slightly hidden by the hair that framed her face. A golden glittering picture-frame for the radiate picture of her face. Her body, hidden under her clothes, of a goddess with her bountiful  _soft_  breast, her toned flat stomach and slim waistline, her perfect hips that taunted him with every step her and her strong slender legs made. He wanted to kiss every inch of her...

But that is only what you saw at first glance. Oh, there was so much  _more_  to her. The stuff that really matters. The stuff that made him  _love_  her so much in the first place. Stuff that no one else but he knew. The stuff that not even  _she_  may know about herself. The so-called "little-things" were still part of the oh so  ** _BIG_  **things to him.

The way when she gets to a good part in a book and she bites her pretty lips and wiggles her little feet, squealing joyfully. The way she covers her face with her hand, or runs her cute tiny hands through her pretty hair when she's nervous. (Though she shouldn't be, he'd take care of any and every problem she had). How she'll do  _anything_  to help others, even strangers, out of the kindness of her heart, asking for nothing in return. How  _fun_  she was and how she could  _always_  make you smile. How she always dots her "i's" with little hearts. The fact that she can send shivers down your spine and give you goose-bumps on the rare occasion that you might catch her singing with her high rich and warm voice (Although just hearing her speak did that too). How she could figure out anything you put in front of her, she was just that smart. How she could go off on a tangent and ramble on about anything and everything. How she puts about 10 tablespoons of sugar into her Raspberry tea. (She got  _really_ hyper though but that's ok.) How she has to have a nightlight because she's afraid of the dark (It's a little yellow chibi star shaped one. The first one she had was a pink heart but Natsu broke it on accident and got her the star one to replace it). How  _strong_  she was and how  _hard_  she worked. The fact that she saw her celestial spirits as her friends and family when so many people thought of them as tools (which they weren't. They were still people. Even though Natsu doesn't like how Taurus and Loke keep on flirting with her...Perverted sleeze-bags, he'd kick their asses back to the solar system if they weren't Lucy's spirits!). How she pushed herself to get the new chapters of her book done to the point where her hands would cramp at 1:00 in the morning and he'd carry her to bed, no matter how much she protests and tuck her in, snuggling up with her after she fell asleep.

He even knew when she was on her period! (Let's just say that Dragon slayer senses catch everything) That's when he and Happy go to  _O'Brien's Books and Sweets_ and grab some food and a few random books then heat up his hand to soothe the pain while Happy and him told jokes and stories.

And there was  _so_  much more that he knew, he cherished each and every thing about her. He was like the encyclopedia (Lucy taught him that word) of Lucy! If you needed to know something about his Luce, he knew it. Every last lovely little thing. Except for one...

**_Does she love him the way he loved her?_ **

It tortured him. It gnawed at him infinitely. He knew he didn't deserve her. Hell, no one did in his opinion because  _nobody_  was good enough for her. But the fact that he had 0% chance  _hurt_. He ate too much. He was too loud. Too annoying. Too dumb. Too obnoxious, stupid, brash, rough, reckless...

If she wanted to be with someone, even if the  _extremely_   _lucky_   _motherfuckering son of a bitch_  didn't deserve her like the rest of them, she should be someone who made her happy, someone who... well, isn't  _him_...

And he knew that if he ever told her how he felt it would get weird between them. To the point where she might not want to be with him anymore. So he held it in as much as he could to make sure that he could still be with her. He didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't there...

The only thing he knew for sure would be that he'd still love her no matter what happened or what she thought of him. Even if she hated him. (Lucy could never really hate anyone though. She's too kind to resent anyone. She may just not be around him as much anymore...)

To him, she was like the sun, giving everything life and a purpose, warming him up in the way that not even Igneel's most scorching flames could do. No, she was just  _everything_  to him. It's that feeling when you laugh too much getting giddy and lightheaded from it. When your heart just wants to scream "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" on the top of it's lungs. When she was around everything seems to light up and  _mean_  something...

That's why he and Happy were following her now.

Well, _okay_ it was more than that.

Let's just say that he  _literally_  could not sleep without her. He doesn't know when it started exactly, maybe a few weeks or so after he first met Lucy but he can't sleep without her with him. Kinda like some sort of security blanket. Just her being in his arms seemed to soothe everything bad in his mind and body, replacing it with pure bliss. She didn't know this of course but every night, even when she was on a mission, he and Happy snuck into her bed to sleep with her. He never did anything perverted to her. Just slept. (Unless you count morning wood and he can't control that!) He was just happy that she didn't find out. To her he only slept in her bed  _sometimes,_ not _all_ the time.

How she never found out was simple: With Natsu being the Fire Dragon Slayer he was, when the fiery sun was awake so was he. He gets tired when the sun goes down, and wakes up early right when the sun comes up. Lucy is a "night owl". She goes to bed late (too late in his opinion) and sleeps in late. She's a deep sleeper too. Therefore, before she even wakes up, he's already out of there. At least to the point where she won't be too mad at him. He'd push his luck, trying to stay as long as he can with her but he didn't have to worry too much. Natsu having the incredible Dragon Slayer senses he had, he could sense when she'd wake up.

Piece of cake!

Unless he was really sleep-deprived, which he only ever is when he's not able to sleep next her, like when she has a sleepover where he'd be found ( _hint hint_ ). He'd only sleep in because he needed to catch up with it. Those are the only times that she'd find him and get mad at him.

Most of the time when Lucy would go somewhere where they couldn't be with her to sleep, they would try to beg her to think otherwise, which only had 35% chance of changing her mind. If they somehow were able to convince her to stay and hang out with them and stay home, Natsu took every second like it was his last, playing games with her and making her laugh. But when she wasn't convinced, he'd stay at her place and try to take in her scent to calm him enough to sleep, though it would always be a restless night for him...

Oh, and Happy? He helps Natsu out. He  _knows_ how much his friend cared for Lucy. He probably knows  _too_  well. Natsu  _loves_  talking about Lucy just as much as he actually loves her!  _Happy, did you see what Lucy did?! Look at her! She's just so cute! She just helped that little old lady carry her groceries! She's so nice! Ain't she amazing?!..._ and it went on and on. But since he cared for his best friend and wants him to be the happiest he can be (even if it annoyed him sometimes), he is Natsu's wingman (Literally!) and has wanted to get Lucy and his Pink-haired buddy together since day 1! And earlier they came up with a plan to hang out with Lucy.

And  _that's_  why they were following her.

They watched as Lucy suddenly shook her head for some reason as she continued to the door of Fairy Hills. Levy opened the door, they chatted a bit, and Lucy goes in. Natsu looks down into his scarf where he keeps a picture of Lucy, Happy, and him, smiling as he looked then makes the signal to Happy that meant "Nin Nin"

 _Here we go_!

That was what Natsu was going to say when all of a sudden a large hand clamped over his mouth and was pulled back. Natsu yelped against the hand, but was shushed immediately. Natsu finally came over the shock when he finally noticed who his so called kidnapper was.

Natsu thought he smelt Metalhead but he thought it was from Levy opening the door for Lucy. He glared up at Gajeel only for Screws for Brains to put a single finger to his pierced lips. Natsu was about to shout anyways but then there must be a reason for Gajeel's strange behavior so it must be important and nodded his head, showing that he would be quiet (for now at least). Gajeel took his hand off his mouth and pointed at...the woods? He looked down and saw Happy dramatically flail around in a tiny Pantherlily's paws.

As the boys made their way to the forest, staying to the shadows, Natsu couldn't help but ponder where they were going and why. Could Gajeel be thinking about playing a prank on the girls? Maybe but then why was he heading towards the woods? He could be wanting to train or fight, but then why would he stop Natsu from entering Fairy Hills? Did he want a sparring partner? Natsu  _has_  wanted to see how Gajeel would do against a giant magnet...

Saying that Natsu was annoyed was an understatement. He was pissed. This was taking away his time to hang out with Lucy for Mavis's sake! He was about to ask what was going on when Gajeel started climbing up a tree while Pantherlily started flying up with Happy still in a headlock. Natsu decided that it would be best if he just did as told right now (Even though being told what to do was his least favorite thing to do) and started to climb too. Alternating from branch to branch, the ground was around 30 feet below when he noticed the metal hatch within the leaves of the tree.

As soon as Gajeel and him were close to it the iron dragon slayer opened it, picked Natsu up and threw him in as Pantherlily floated in with Happy. Gajeel then came in himself and closed the hatch. Relaxing after he did so.

_Oh, he did NOT just THROW me!_

Natsu was about to punch Gajeel in the face when he noticed his surroundings. Wherever he was, it reeked of Gajeel, Lily, and... a faint smell that was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was a spacious room, the walls seemed to be made of metal boarded together. An old faded blue couch with a metal box with an intricate design on top of it's cushions was pressed against the wall, a large window sitting above it. There was a nearly empty bookshelf in the corner and various scraps and buckets of metal were everywhere.

"I'M FREE!" Happy shouted as he flew around the room in circles and loops.

"Sorry that I had to hold you down like that, it's just that you're pretty loud and we would've been caught," said Pantherlily quietly, crossing his tiny arms across his furry chest.

"Hehe, you do talk a lot Happy," Natsu snickered. He then whistled looking around the room. "What is this-!"

"Eek!" Happy cried, as his tail was grabbed and Natsu's mouth was covered yet again by Gajeel's hand.

"Quiet down the both of ya!" Gajeel whispered sternly in the blue cat's and pink-haired boys faces, who were resisting. He then looked out the window at Fairy Hills, specifically at the room where the girls were in. The Iron Dragon slayer relaxed once he realized that they weren't heard and looked back at them. "You're just lucky they didn't hear you loudmouths," He then sat down in front of them as they stared blankly at him. "Now tell me, what the actual fuck were you doing going that close to Fairy Hills?"

"Huh? Wait, where are we? What is this place?"

"My house, dipshit. Now answe-"

"Nice place, I guess. Too much metal in my opinion though. Spice it up a bit dude!"

Gajeel groaned, annoyed that he had to deal with this right now. "What were you doing at Fairy Hills?!"

"Oh, I wanted be with Lucy!" Natsu grinned brightly. Just the thought of her made him feel like he was in heaven. To him, she  _was_  an angel after all. "Wait a second-Hey! Why'd ya stop me?!"

"'Cause if you were any closer you'd have sounded the alarms, you dumbass."

"Hey, don't call me dumbass! You're the dumbass!"

"Shh! Listen to him," Pantherlily shushed him. Natsu pouted, he didn't like being quiet.

"So, you're telling me that you just wanted to see Bunny girl? Is that it?"

"Yeah! Do you know how I can be with her?!" Natsu looked up at Gajeel, eyes full of hope. Maybe Gajeel knew how he could get to his Lucy! What if Gajeel kidnapped Natsu and Happy to help them!

Gajeel scoffed. "Well, this is the nearest you can be to her without getting seen or caught. And lemme tell you, this place is a lot better than sleepin' on the ground where you wake up to bugs and shit crawlin' all ov'r you," the iron dragon slayer said as he got up and started walking toward a pile of metal. Although Gajeel was obviously done talking to Natsu and Happy, they were still confused.

"Wait! Is that it?!" Natsu threw his arms up in the air in annoyance. "You're not even gonna tell tell me why I'm here?!"

"You're here to be quiet. Now shut up, I'm busy."

"Busy doin' what?!"

There was no reply from the raven haired man as he dug through a pile of scraps, apparently searching for the best one.

Natsu was even more pissed now. All Gajeel did was ask him a few questions and then he leaves! Not even answering Natsu's own! Sure, Natsu and Gajeel weren't that close but  _come on_! Natsu was about to explode in rage and confusion and force Gajeel to give him answers when Lily went in front of him put his little paw up, making the universal sign for  _wait a moment_  and padded up to Gajeel who was chewing on some screws. Natsu still wanted to explode though. First, Lucy kicked him out, then he didn't even get to  _be_  with Lucy like he wanted to and instead got kidnapped by Scrap Metal and is confused about everything! This was absolute bullshit!

Natsu was about to to say  _Fuck it!_ and stand up, jump out the window to go to Fairy Hills and see Lucy when he felt a little tap on his leg. He looked down to see Happy with both of his paws covering his mouth. Happy looked around, as if he was going to get in trouble, before taking his paws off his mouth and whispering "Do you think it's okay to talk now?"

"Yeah, little buddy. It's okay," Natsu said, throwing his idea of leaving out the window for a while as he patted Happy's head who started to purr slightly. He had noticed that he hadn't heard Happy in a while but was too caught up in his conversation with the Rust Bucket to really notice. While he patted Happy's head, he listened in on the quiet conversation that Pantherlily and Gajeel were having. Trying to see if he could get answers.

"-ily! What if he blabs to the whole entire guild?"

"He won't if he knows what's going on! You're both Dragon slayers, he'll probably understand. Maybe he can help you! Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because-" Gajeel started but then paused for a second. Gajeel glared over his shoulder and growled out, "Salamander, it's  _rude_  to  _eavesdrop._ "

 _Shit!_ Natsu thought. He sometimes forgot that Gajeel, as well as the other dragon slayers for that matter, had very good senses. He tried to play it cool by grabbing a metal hinge that he found that was near him and started playing with it. Acting as if it was interesting... It really wasn't.

"I wasn't eavesdropping..." Natsu mumbled. "And so what if I was? You should've told me stuff anyways!"

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

Gajeel was about to yell at them again, but he thought about if he  _did_  tell them.  _I've got nothing left to lose._   _Might as well... They already know about this place, and since these two are stupid they'll still probably blab about it..._ Gajeel thought as he came over to where the pinkette and his blue cat sat. Frustrated, the Black-haired male sat down and dragged Natsu to face him, pointing in the direction of Fairy Hills.

"Levy's at Fairy Hills. I go where Levy goes. But Fairy Hills doesn't allow boys, Master made Freed put runes around it, so no matter how hard you try you can't get in. Also they will sound the alarms," Gajeel took a bite out of a crooked screwdriver, crunching the hard metal like it was a saltine cracker. Then pointed the part of the screwdriver that was not in his mouth at Natsu who sat cross-legged on the floor, Happy in his lap.

"Yeah, and?" The pinkette was still confused, he knew all this. Every male and female in the town did. No boys were allowed, there were alarms and runes that were recently put there, and that Levy was there and a few other girls were there too. Natsu didn't really care if he got caught, he just wanted to see his Luce. He thought that maybe, just  _maybe,_  she would come back home with him if Happy and him somehow got her attention. So why was Gajeel all worked up? Did he want a boy's sleepover or something? Natsu shuddered at the thought.

"I was gonna tell you, dumbass," Gajeel rolled his ruby-like eyes and bit another chunk of the screwdriver. "But ya interrupted me. Anyways, if that alarm goes off they search the area, even if they found the person who caused the alarm, because it may be an ambush or somethin'. If they search the area and they find this place, my  _home_ , they'll take it down and move me somewhere far away from...It doesn't matter. Just don't be a fucking idiot again," Gajeel turned away slightly, his long hair blocking part of his face.

"So, what did that whole thing have to do with me?" Natsu said angrily, pointing to himself. "If I got caught, which I wasn't planning on doing, it's my business. Why am I here?!"

"Did you not listen to what he said?" Pantherlily spoke from the couch eating a kiwi. "If you would've sounded the alarms, we would have to move away from Levy!"

"LILY! What the hell?! Why would you tell him that?!" Gajeel jumped up, betrayed with his cheeks slightly tinted.

"You already said her name twice anyways!"

"I did?! Aw shit..."

"He likes~her!" Happy purred.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that if I sounded the alarms, you'd have to move, so then you wouldn't be close to Levy?" Natsu asked.

"Yes," Gajeel said.  _He finally gets it._

"Ok,now  _that_ makes much more sense," Natsu said. "You should've just said that earlier. I already knew that you like Levy. You could've just said that you need this place to be close to her. I'd have understood. My lips are sealed!" Natsu then put his fingers to his lips, making it seem like he was zipping it.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, copying Natsu's gesture.

Gajeel choked slightly on part of the screwdriver. "What?! How'd you know that I like Levy?! I've only told Lily this!" Gajeel shouted once he could speak again, looking like he might strangle Natsu.

"Well, it's kinda obvious. The fact that you're only nice to her and no one else says it all," Natsu replied, shrugging his shoulders then scratching the back of his head. "You should really try to be a better person and stop being an asshole Gajeel."

"What?! Where the fuck did that come from?!" Gajeel retorted. "And I'll have you know that just because I'm an asshole, doesn't mean I'm a bad person!"

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say..." Natsu said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Why you-"

"Don't you two start fighting!" Pantherlily chided the boys in a soft voice, pointing to out the window toward the building. "You're already loud enough as it is! They'll hear you! So, KNOCK IT OFF!" Then the brown cat sat down again with his big bowl of the brown and green fruit and continued to eat it. "It feels like I have to be the adult around here..."The brown cat grumbled.

The dragon slayers were stunned. Even though Lily was still tiny when he scolded them, he always makes up for it with his authoritative and deep voice, ordering them as if he were back commanding the troops in Edolas again.

"Why can't I be that cool..." Happy said.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your tail in a twist Lily," Gajeel sighed. "Are ya gonna stay here or what?"

"Uh, what?" Natsu blinked, finally out of his stupor."You mean, I can...stay?"

"I don't care what ya do, just don't do anythin' stupid. And don't bug me."

"...Hey, Gajeel?"

He groaned in annoyance and turned around. "What now?"

"Thanks..."

Gajeel snorted and smirked. "Whatever, you damn freeloaders."

* * *

 

PLEASE READ!

So yeah... I like everything until Gajeel took Natsu. But whatever! Please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Hoarding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't figure this out and I've rewritten it SO many times but out of all of the ones I had this one was my favorite. It's really cheesy, but whatever. What do ya expect? I have a dairy farm! There's gonna be cheese! And honestly I was kinda just letting my writing go wild on this one

"What the fuck are you doing Salamander?" Gajeel said, one metal eyebrow up, looking at the pinkette who currently had the top half of him flopped out the window, from his sitting position on the couch. In the tall man's hands, was the metal box that was on the couch earlier.

"I'm trying to see if I can see any sign of Luce but... it's so dark in there right now. There was so much noise before but now it's gone. What do you think they're doing?"

"Uh, probably sleeping. Which  _I_ am tryin' to do and what  _you_  should be doin' too!" Gajeel sneered. When Gajeel didn't hear a response, he looked up to see if Salamander or his annoying blue cat was looking. Happy was sleeping on his green sack that he always carried on his back while Natsu still out the window but now whimpering and whining softly.  _Tch, what a moron…_  Gajeel thought. ... _Can't he see how damn_ _ **lucky**_   _he is?_ Even though deep down, Gajeel was in the same state. But by now, he was used to the pain of being away from the one he loves...

Knowing that Natsu was occupied and Happy sleeping, (He didn't have to worry about Pantherlily seeing, he already knew) Gajeel looked back at the intricate metal box and smiled softly. Patting the top, he opened it carefully as if it was the most precious thing in the existence.

Inside was a book, an orange T-shirt, and a yellow polka-dotted headband. Quickly, he tucked the items into his arms, flipped over on the couch so his back was facing everyone. He took in the scent of paper, ink, and lavender of all the items and immediately relaxed, the familiar rumbling from his throat began. All tension left his body all at once. Although the scents of the items were faded, they were enough to calm him.

The whimpering pinkette had his eyes squinting and nose twitching, searching for any sign of his most precious person but nonetheless, even the comfort of his absolute favorite scent of vanilla and fruity sweetness was nowhere to be found as he stared at the building. It took every fiber of his being to keep from jumping out the window and going to her… He promised Gajeel and Natsu  _never_ broke a promise…

No matter how much it sucked.

Natsu sighed in defeat, knowing that this was better than nothing. He was disappointed that he didn't get to see Lucy. But he understood why Gajeel didn't want Natsu to do what he originally wanted to do. He would be mad if someone told Lucy or anyone else about him sneaking in her home to sleep next to her. Speaking of sleep he was starting to feel drowsy.

 _At least if I'm here, I'll see her first thing when she comes out... She'll have that pretty smile on her face like she always does…_ And with that, the pinkette laid his head against arms and closed his eyes…..

But painful stab of abandonment and  _longing_  washed over him before he could even get comfortable on the windowsill, unknowingly yelping as it did. His hand that was not holding him up was clutching his aching chest. He felt as if his heart and guts were being brutally ripped out of him with some sort of poison. As if they were being slashed into tiny little pieces. His head felt like it was being ripped apart, as if someone was trying to rip him in half. It felt worse than motion sickness.

 _Mavis, how he hated this!_ _ **It hurt so goddamn fucking much!**_  It made him want to rip everything apart and wreak havoc on  _anything_  and  _everything_  that was in his way, keeping him away from  _ **her.**_ The world seemed to spin and flip around plain darkness. He just wants to  _be with her_. That's all he wanted. Nothing seemed right without her. Was that so much to ask?! He groaned and keeled over, sweating profusely. His hair and clothes sticking to his overheating body. He luckily fell on the floor and not out the window. He shook and shivered, pleading to any mercyful being to just let him be by her side…

"Open your eyes, dumbass!" Was all he heard in his state of pain and then suddenly the world was...back to normal?

"Ugh..."  _Nope, scratch that._

"Hurts doesn't it?"

Natsu looked away from the ground and instead looked to where the source of the sound was, but everything was so blurry...

"God, is that you? If it is please take this pain away…" Natsu croaked, his face crinkled in pain.

"What? Hell no! I ain't no God! Where'd the fuck you get that fro-Oh, shit! HE'S BURNING A HOLE IN THE FLOOR!" Gajeel retorted, but Natsu just moaned back curling further into himself, making the metal floor slowly turn into a bright red and melting underneath him. Gajeel growled. "Happy?!"

"Aye?! What can I do?!" The blue exceed looked up from his hurting friend. He knew Natsu was too hot to comfort him even though Happy wanted to.

"Go to Lucy's hou-"

"LUCY! What about Lucy?! Is she here?! Where is my Lucy?! I  _need_  to see her!" the pinkette tried to look around but was too delirious and in too much pain that he just flopped back over.

"Oh geez, Lily  _please_  don't tell me I am this pathetic when I get like this?"

Lily just laughed. "You act exactly like this guy."

Gajeel groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead. "Whatever. It doesn't matter right now. Happy like I said, go to Lucy's house and-No, she ain't here right now! Stop bein' so dramatic, ya piece of shit!-when you get there grab something of hers like a T-shirt or somethin'. Do NOT grab any of her panties or bras! You'll kill 'im if you do. Now go!"

"Aye, sir!" And with that Happy flew off, you could hear him yell 'Max speed!' as he went. Gajeel sighed and shook his head looking down on the groaning pinkette, "Shoulda known you wouldn't have been able to handle it right away. It's your first  _real_  night that you're tryin' to go to sleep bein' this far away from her without anything of hers, right? Maybe it woulda been better if I'd just sent your sorry ass back to her place... At least you  _can_  go to hers..."

"Wha…?" Natsu felt as if his mind was warring against itself. One side was  _screeching_  at him to  _go to her,_  but the other was resisting. Knowing that promises are meant to be kept. He was in hell right now…Where was his Angel when he needed her?

All of a sudden Happy burst through the window, landing in a metal bucket that made a ' _clang!_ ' sound on impact, panting heavily. "I got... the stuff…" He wheezed as he showed what he had in his arms. A little blue T-shirt, a yellow and pink tank top, and a little ripped white blanket.

"Damn, you're quick. Good job now give 'em here," Gajeel said, putting out his hand for the items which Happy gave to him, then began to walk towards Natsu. "Lily, what do you do when I do-"

"GIMME!" A blur of pink flew past him and suddenly the items that were in Gajeel's hands were now in the possession of the Flame Dragon Slayer as he crashed into a pile of scraps.

The boy, who wasn't even affected by the crash (it was nothing to the pain he felt earlier), marveled at the wondrous treasures in his hands, he fondled them, just indulging the fact that they were in his arms, as if they may disappear if he were to let them go. Everything about them screamed 'LUCY'. He brought the articles of fabric to his face as if he were trying to suffocate himself and deeply inhaled the sweet, sweet scent. Relief came over him as the excruciating  _agony_  he was in seconds before ebbed away until it was only a slight throbbing ache in his chest and head. It was only a substitute for her after all. He began to purr softly, something he only did when he thought of her or was with her. He remembered how he got embarrassed by it at first and smiled.

He and Happy were hanging out with Lucy at her house when he first purred. It happened a few weeks after they met. She was doing the dishes while Natsu and Happy dried them, when the two boys looked at each other, forming an idea. They snuck up on her as she was humming to a tune, wiping the inside of a bowl when they picked her up! (She squealed! It was so cute!) Next, they threw her on the bed and tickled her! She laughed her pretty laugh and yelled for them to stop but they refused and kept tickling her!

The boy and cat started to laugh also as the girl beneath them squirmed and giggled trying to get the boys to stop. The cat laughed because Lucy screamed 'Stop! I'm gonna pee!' and the boy laughed because he was just so happy because she was so happy! He noticed that something was vibrating within him he just didn't think much about it.

Soon, the boy and the cat decided that that was enough and stopped tickling her but Natsu still kept his hold on the beautiful girl. As she calmed down from her torture, she was about to punch and scold the boys when she heard something. With every cackle that Natsu released, there was a low rumbling with each breath. She said 'Wait, Natsu hold still!' before she put her pretty head on his chest trying to hear his breathing.

Natsu immediately froze as the color of his hair started to show on his cheeks, he was not expecting her to do that. He was surprised that she didn't hear his racing heart as she listened. He…  _really liked_ her being there. As if she belonged there…

The boy, distracted by the girl who he so very much adored, unknowingly began to purr louder. Lucy gasped suddenly and jerked away from him, making him very disappointed, and giggled cutely 'OH MY GOODNESS, NATSU! YOU PURR! THAT'S SO CUTE!' Happy and him were surprised to hear that statement, but Natsu was still delighted to hear that she thought he was cute, making him purr even  _louder_  to the point where they were able to hear it without being close to him. Happy gasped too and jumped up and down and shouted 'We're purring buddies!' then began to purr also.

Natsu made them pinkie-promise not to tell anyone which they agreed to.

Ever since that day, whenever Lucy came around, he would purr. Sometimes so softly that only he knew that he was purring, sometimes so embarrassingly loud that he felt like he was causing an earthquake! Sometimes he would hold his breath trying to make it stop! It was so embarrassing! Imagine if Gray or any of the guild for that matter found out! At least Lucy thought it was cute…

"-mander! Salamander! Get your lazyass up!"

"You didn't take this long…"

"NATSU! ARE YOU DEAD?!"

"Salamander's fine. He's purrin', ain't he?" came  _not_  so cute voices. Natsu groaned from his position, still breathing in the heavenly scent. Couldn't they just leave him alone!

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Happy said well, happily and flew into Natsu's back for Natsu was laying on the scrap pile face first, curled around his precious treasures.

"Well, that's good. I'm gonna sleep now, and you two better be out of my house in the morning," Gajeel grumbled, his own precious treasures still in his hands. With that, the tall dragon slayer went back to the couch getting ready to sleep again.

"What?! You just can't leave him there! You need to help him!" Lily yelled in Gajeel's sensitive ears.

"Ouch! That hurt ya jerk!" Gajeel got up and yelled back at the cat, forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet. "And anyway, you  _know_  this is the best we can do for him right now!"

"What's going on? I don't get it!" Happy cried, then pointed at the limp boy in the pile of metal scraps. "What happened to Natsu?!"  
"He's hoarding that's all. That stuff you got him should last him through tonight at least."

"What's hoarding?! I still don't get it!"

"Ya don't know?!" Gajeel shouted back, honestly surprised.

"Tell me…"

All the males in the room stared at to where the new voice spoke. Natsu, was now sitting up, his eyes, the only part of his head you could see, staring everyone down menacingly.

But…

Let's just say that it is really hard to be taken seriously when you have a white blanket, a blue T-shirt, and a yellow and pink tank top wrapped around your head making you look like a mummy who went berserk in a paint shop.

Happy, Lily, and Gajeel burst out in laughter.

"You look stupid!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk, Gajeel!" Lily said, in between his laughter, holding his sides. "You do it too!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LILY!"

Although you couldn't see it, Natsu started to blush under his makeshift mask, still breathing deeply while pressing the cloth to his nose and mouth, rubbing the soft fabric with his fingers. It felt so nice...

"Don't change the subject! Tell me what's going on!" Natsu demanded.

"How do you  _not_  know? And you call yourself a dragon slayer! Oh, and quit shouting!," Gajeel said between boisterous laughter.

"No!" Natsu shouted back, pointing a finger into the older dragon slayer's chest. "This obviously  _is_  somethin' that I apparently  _don't_  know! This has somethin' to do with being a dragon slayer right? I'm not  _that_  stupid! You've been holding onto that stuff of Levy's for the longest time and I need Lucy's stuff to function! I think Igneel said something 'bout this but...Arhgh! I don't remember!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "Wait, what about Lucy?! What's she got to do with this?! ANSWER ME, GAJEEL!"

"Geez, you're loud. You're just lucky that you didn't burn a complete hole through the floor so that I was able to fix it quick. By the way, you  _are_  stupid. Especially if you don't remember your dragon telling you this," Gajeel replied still snickering.

"Gajeel just tell us!" A little voice shouted. Happy had jumped in between the 2 blinked in surprise, and stepped away from each other.

"I already told ya. He's hoarding."

 _My goodness, give them some info Gajeel!_ Pantherlily thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. Then he sat next to Happy who was now on the floor waiting for answers.

"Hoarding?" Natsu asked, tilting his cloth covered head.

"Yeah, at least that's what I call it," Gajeel said. "You seriously don't know what's going on?"

"No, I don't."

"Wow. Ok, uhhh," Gajeel said, thinking about how he should word this to the unknowing dragon slayer. He for some reason felt an older brother teaching his kid brother about puberty. "So, Bunny Girl's very important and precious to you right?"

"Yeah! She means everythin' to me!" Natsu responded, saying it as if it was the most the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, uh… Damn this feels weird to talk about. Ok, to sum things up, Dragons like keeping whatever is most precious to them close to them and safe. Whether it be gold and jewels or friends and loved ones. They're able to be away from them for a while, just as long as they come back to whatever it is to sleep. Don't know why but dragons feel reassured when they are able to be with them to protect them because when they're asleep they can't watch over them in the way they want to. So they like to be with them, makes 'em feel comfortable. Kinda makes them feel safe too. And with us bein' dragon slayers, we kinda have the same thing. That pain that you were in was basically your body telling you "You can't go to sleep yet, you need to go back to the hoard" The pain is supposed to wake you up or something so you can go back. Ya catching on so far?"

"But…Then why hasn't this happened to me before? I've been away from her before-"

"But you would usually stay at her house right? At her house, Bunny Girl's scent is  _everywhere._  So in a sense, she's "there". At least enough to fool you or whatever."

 _That makes sense,_  Natsu thought.  _That's why he can't sleep without Lucy…_

"Wait a sec, if we have to be near them or whatever, why didn't I just run over there?"

"I don't know man! All I know is that Dragon Slayers do this thing for some reason."

"Gajeel curls up into a ball and turns completely into metal," Lily stated.

"Thank you for saying that Lily," Gajeel said through gritted teeth.

"You're away from Levy right now. Why didn't you get like that, Gajeel?" Natsu asked, still playing with the fabrics across his face.

**Not realising the can of worms he just opened.**

"Because unlike  _you_ , asshole," Gajeel snapped, he stood up and glared at the pinkette, his red eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't  _have_  the privilege you do! I don't  _get_  to be with Levy every fuckin' night like  _you_  do!  _This_  is as close as I get to be with her! I'm  _used_  to the pain! I  _had_  to get used to it! And it was  _hell_! It still  _is_  hell! Think about it Salamander! Could you handle this every goddamn ni-"

"I think I heard something. It's coming from up there!" Said a voice from outside.

The voice was a girl.

A girl they knew.

It was Levy.

Everyone up in the metal treehouse froze.

* * *

 

So, yeah...bleh. Whatever, this was the best I had. :p


	5. Chapter 5: A Ghost?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get spooky!

"Hearing the crying sound, ever so slowly, he pushed open the door," Cana said, one of her glowing cards were held in her palm, illuminating her face. " _Creeeak_."

Every woman in the room was shaking. Wide eyed and leaning forward ever so slightly, fearing what the character in Cana's story would find. Lucy clutched onto her bowl of popcorn, cocooned up in her blanket, so that only her cute face was showing (occasionally covering it up when she was surprised) She tried to put the pieces together to find out who murdered all the characters in Cana's story, but she was stumped. There was no clues to the culprit! She had to know. She likes  _writing_  scary stories. Not  _hearing_  them. She had to admit that she doesn't even particularly like writing them either. They were so scary! But at least in writing, she knew who the murderer or monster was, but hearing stories she had no clue. The monster could be right behind her for all she knew! Sure, she dealt with  _plenty_  of monsters. Hell, it's basically her  _job_ to take care of monsters and scary things. So scary creatures and scary people weren't something new. But scary  _stories_ were something different. It's the way that they're said and all the spookiness of it.

"But when he looked inside, there was only darkness," On the word darkness Cana turned off the lacrima-light. Lucy squealed and grabbed hold of the person nearest to her. (That person being Juvia.) She HATED the dark. It reminded her of all the scary times at her mansion, when her father would ignore her or shout at her and leave her in the dark.

"Then suddenly," Cana took one of her cards flashing her face in a greenish eerie hue, her hair floating above her head. "A face. A woman's face. And what a beautiful face it was. Hair and veil floating as if in water. She was wearing gown. A  _wedding_  gown," Cana said. "The man fell to his knees at her beauty. She smiled sweetly at the man, gliding closer to him. He realized that on the woman's feet were balls and chains." At this, Lucy realised that this ghostly woman had been  _drowned._ On the ghost woman's wedding day. Why else had her hair and veil be floating as if in water? And the balls and chains were there  _to keep her down there._

But what was this ghost's objective?

…

_I need answers!_

"She cupped his face as he stared into his eyes," Cana leaned forward, adding to the effect in the story as her face still glowed green. "The sweet smile she once had turned into an ugly scowl and she rose, soaring high in the room," Cana jumped up from her sitting card suddenly made Cana's face turn white, hair flying at a vigorous rate. As she stood she pointed downward. " _YOU'RE NOT MY HUSBAND! YOU'RE NOT MY HUSBAND! YOU'RE NOT MY HUSBAND!"_  As Cana screamed this, the card made her face look like it was sinking into itself. Making her look gaunt and like a rotting skeleton.

**(Author here: Don't worry the spoopy stuff is over! And don't be scared! The ghost is not real! I'll protect you all, you precious cuties! *Tries to look threatening and badass to any monster that could get you, even though I'm tiny as fuck but I'll still protect you all!)**

At this, every girl  _screamed_. Evergreen looked like she was going to throw up. Carla hissed and spat, her fur rising upon her back. Everyone in the fort burst out, making it collapse. Mirajane turned on the light so everyone could see. Mira was used to scary stories. She was a she-demon after all. She basically  _was_ a scary story.

Cana laughed, her face now normal. "You should've seen the look on your faces!"

Suddenly there was wiggling underneath the now destroyed blanket fort.

"Help! Juvia's stuck! Juvia can't get out!" At this Lucy and Wendy who were nearby ran to help her. Pulling her out, Juvia clutched onto Lucy, while Wendy rubbed her back. Most girls felt bad for their frightened friend and came to comfort her as well.

"Juv-Juvia was s-so scared!" She cried on Lucy's shoulders. "Juvia felt l-like the l-lady would g-get her! Juvia's not her husband! She would've g-gotten Juvia!"

"Aw shit, Juvia. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya that much," Cana stopped her laughter and came over. At this Juvia poked her slightly tear stained face out from Lucy's shoulder.

"It's ok, Cana," Juvia said, wiping at her eyes. Lucy still kept an eye on her to make sure she was ok. "Juvia was just scared. It was a very good story, Cana. Where did you learn it?"

"Yeah, Cana? That was terrifying!" Levy shouted. "It makes me wonder what the ghost wanted in the first place."

"I thought the same Levy!" Lucy said, beaming. "Was it for revenge on any man? She was obviously drowned. Do you think it was for a crime she committed?"

"Or it could've been people who were jealous of her beauty or something. People were so petty and cruel back then! Oh wait, she hated men or something like that. Well wait, we don't know for sure because there only were men there at that camp..."

Lucy gasped. "It could've been her husband who did it! But she still loves him or something!"

"You're all a bunch of nerds! It's just a story that my dad taught me! I added the cards though," Cana said as she lounged on the couch. She didn't know why they were getting so invested in it.

"Why was the ghost so angry though Cana?" Lisanna asked.

"I just think that the story is so sad!" Erza cried out, her face twisted in woe. "She just wanted to find her husband!"

"She still killed all those men though!" Evergreen argued.

"WAIT A SECOND EVERYONE! BE QUIET!" Wendy cried.

"What is it Wendy?" Mira asked.

"I think I heard something…From out  _there_."

At this, the women in the room became as quiet as a mouse. Listening for any sound that Wendy could be talking about.

Then they heard it.

A low moaning sound that  _did_  come from out there. Lucy immediately froze. It sounded  _so sorrowful_. A searing heat began to course through her, as if all the blood in her body had been replaced by lava in her veins. She felt the need to call out to the moaning. To alert it that she was alright, that she was here. She felt as if she had to follow it. She didn't want whoever was crying to cry. She felt as if it was  _meant for her_. A flare of pain washed over her. She clutched the middle of her chest.

"Hey, Lucy? Are you alright?"

Suddenly there was a scream from near the window. The girls were startled and looked where the scream came from. They realised that Levy was on the floor panting heavily, her hand on her chest, looking as white as a sheet.

"Levy are you alright?" Bisca asked.

"D-did you guys see that?!" She cried. She pointed out the window. "There was a l-light streaming out of a tree! It went by so fast! What if it was the g-ghost?!"

"That c-can't be possible!" Erza stuttered. She gripped a sword in her hand. "Ghosts aren't real!"

"We live in a world of magic, anything could happen," Mira said quietly.

"I saw it! It was that tree over there!" Levy pointed to the tree. The girls crowded over by the window, trying to see what happened. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then suddenly, a glowing bluish/green light zoomed past, into the tree that Levy was pointing at. The girls gasped or screamed.

Suddenly the slight throbbing that Lucy had went away…

_Weird…_ She thought.  _Was that heartburn of some sort?_

"SEE! I told you!" Levy cried.

"What was it? I didn't see it!" Wendy cried, clutching Carla who's fur on her back was slowly rising.

"Are we going to die?!" Evergreen cried.

"What does this mean?!" Lisanna shrieked, her hands fingering through her white hair.

"Illuminate Confirmed!" Levy screamed.

"Maybe she only hunts after men?" Lucy said, trying to reassure herself along with her friends. "In the story, the only p-people in the story who were killed were men, remember! We're all girls! We'll be fine! And if she n-needs help, we can help her maybe!"

"Right, L-Lu!" Levy agreed.

"SHUT UP, YOU PANSIES!" Cana was standing up on the couch. Every woman in the room stopped panicking and looked up at her. "Ghosts aren't real! N-no way! Anyway this was a story that my dad, Gildarts, told me!"

"H-how do we know that ghosts aren't real, Cana?" Juvia called, creeping out behind Erza who was swinging her sword wildly earlier, as Juvia clutched her Gray doll for comfort.

"GHOST ARE NOT REAL! I'll show you! We're gonna check it out!" Cana said, hands on her hips, looking like some sort of adventurer. "Grab your flashlights, ladies! We're going outside!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me! That light out there was probably a big bug or a firework or someone's magic! Now come on! Grab your jackets! Put your shoes on!"

"We're not r-really going out there are we, Cana?" Wendy asked, still holding Carla in a protective embrace.

"Hell yeah we are, Wendy!" Cana beamed and ruffled the younger girl's hair. She was already putting on her orange jacket and her flip flops. Silence filled the room. Most of the girls thought that Cana was crazy or too drunk to think straight.

"C-Cana's right! Juvia wants to know what that thing was!" Juvia said putting on a straight face, stomping up to the coat rack, grabbing her navy blue long coat.  _Plus,It was bluish, it could Gray!_ She thought.

"You know what, yeah! Come on, we're a part of Fairy Tail for Mavis's sake!" Levy said, throwing up her fist in the air. "We can take on anything! Who's with me?!"

Lucy stood up. They were all right! This was no time to be scared! "Levy's right everybody!" She stuck up her right hand that had her pink guildmark in the air, making the #1 symbol that was known throughout the guild. "Are we going to let some evil sad dead lady or a glowing light scare us? And if she isn't an evil sad dead lady, are we gonna let her stay sad?!"

"No! Fairy Tail always helps those in need! No matter what!" Erza said, who already had her royal blue coat on through her requip magic.

"Yeah!" Wendy yelled, running up to girls who were going outside. Erza and Lucy gave her high-fives as she came up. With that every girl got their coats and shoes on and headed outside through the front door.

"Ready to bust some ghost ass?!" Cana yelled.

"YEAH!"

"Maybe we should be quiet," Levy spoke up in a quiet voice. "In case she's not bad. We may scare her!"

"Good thinking, Levy!" Lucy said, patting her friend's shoulder. Levy blushed at the compliment.

"EVERYONE! WE ARE TO BE QUIET FOR WE DO NOT WANT TO SCARE THE GHOST! IS THAT CLEAR?!" Erza commanded in a booming voice, holding her sword out menacingly for anyone who wouldn't obey.

"YES MA'AM!" The girls responded.

"She probably already scared the ghost with that voice…" Evergreen deadpanned.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing Ma'am!"

"Stay together everyone! We're stronger with numbers!" Mira said.

They shuffled together, staying together as if they were a flock of sheep. Making their way closer to the tree where they saw the light, each girl had their magic ready. Erza had her sword out, Levy had her fingers ready to cast a solid script spell, Juvia had a 'Water Lock" already in her hands. As Lucy shuffled, she grabbed Loke's key and her whip. She assumed that if the ghost attacked them, no physical attack could work. But magic might.  _I may not be able to do much… but I can at least try to help my friends! I won't let them get hurt! If that's the last thing I do!_

"Could you handle this every goddamn-!" said a voice from the tree.

"I think I heard something. It's coming from up there!" Levy cried, pointing up toward the tree.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!
> 
> So yeah! If you need to know, the blue light was Happy! When he was flying through to get the Clothes for Natsu!
> 
> Also that thing with Lucy with the "Heart Burn"? Yeah that's all because of Natsu! Yeah... I like the whole dragon slayer headcanon junk Including the mate thing, like that mates are connected but don't really know it. Also how their magic affects them? Like how Laxus has problems with Electricity and is constantly full of static and will often accidentally shock people. Or how Sting will glow when he's excited and when he sneezes light comes out of his nose. Or like when Natsu gets angry smoke will something spread around him. Or how Rouge gets sunburned very easily and that's why he wears so many layers. Just stuff like that.
> 
> But yeah! This is when they find stuff! It's about to get interesting!
> 
> By the way, Thank you all so much for all the nice things you all say! It really means so much to me!


	6. Chapter 6: How dare you?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, shit's about to go down!

"Oh, Fuck."

"Hey, Gajeel, that's Levy voice-Wah!" Natsu yelped as Gajeel picked him and Happy. Natsu was  _really_  getting tired of being picked up and thrown.

"Sorry Salamander," Gajeel began, his bangs covering his eyes so all you could see was the grimace on his face. "But I  _can't lose_  this place…" And with that, Happy and Natsu were thrown out the hatch.

"AAAhHHH!"

"That sounds like…" Wendy started.

"NATSU!"

"Huh, so he was the light," Cana said, rubbing her chin. "Then mystery solved!" And she clapped her hands, a smug smile on her face. "I FUCKIN' TOLD YOU SO!"

Lucy stomped away from the startled group. Was this some sort of prank?!  _He_  was the "ghost"?! How DARE he?! And how DARE he come and mess up the party! She was going to give him the Lucy-kick of a lifetime! She was so angry!

_Thump!_

She quickly regretted walking away from the group though.

For Natsu saw her right away.

"NATSU! YOU JERK! HOW COU-"

"LUCY!"

Next thing Lucy knows is that she is tackled to the ground with a blubbering idiot practically strangling her in a comfy warm embrace, humming in delight. Her feet came off the off the ground as he jumped up and down and swung her around.

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" He giggled, rubbing his cheeks and his nose against her now red ones, taking in her calming scent by poking his nose out of the mask. "Did you finally realise that we're cooler and that you should hang out with us?!"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! AND LET ME GO! THIS IS EMBARRASSING!" She said beating on his broad chest, yet he only held her tighter. He wasn't planning on letting go of her. Especially after he just got her. "Wait, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE ON YOUR HEAD?! ARE THOSE MY  _CLOTHES_?!"

"Uh," **He didn't want to say** ' _Hey Lucy! Yes they are your clothes because I can't handle not sleeping with you because I love you so much!'_ "Um…"

"WE WERE PLAYING NINJAS! SO WE USED YOUR CLOTHES FOR MASKS!" Happy cried. Natsu looked over at his little blue friend. The green sack that he always carried on his back was now wrapped around his tiny face.  _Happy, you are my hero! I'm gonna get you so many fish!_

"Why can't you use your own clothes and not mine?!"

"Because it's more fun!" Happy said.

"You idiots!" Lucy screamed and punched Natsu in the face. Hard. That would leave a mark. After she did she scuttled away from him, standing up and glaring down at him in his sitting position, her hands on her hips. "And why are you out here anyways?! Did you  _follow_  me?!"

 _Yes,_ he thought.

"No we didn't! We were playing in these woods! And can't WE have a BOYS night too!" He jumped up, only to bend down to be level in Lucy's face.

Lucy was so  _cute_  when she was mad. Well, she's  _always cute_  but at the moment she was more flustered than mad. Actually, she's scary when she's mad. When she's flustered, she puffed up her cheeks and pouted her lips. She scrunches up her shoulders, her arms going back and stands on her tiptoes, kinda like a cat trying to look bigger, (Even though she is barely 5'0, and compared to his 5'9, it was nothing.) And her voice also gets higher and higher and louder and louder, the "madder" she gets.

"Hey! Why do you still have my clothes on your head?! Give 'em back!"

"NO! They're mine now!" He said as she tried to pull them off and he tried to keep it on. Since Lucy wasn't going to back down, Natsu began to try to run away only to have Lucy chase after him. The girls watched them, either trying to hold back the snickers or trying to not fangirl.

"They are  _so_ in love," Lisanna said, biting her lip to keep from giggling.

"I know right?" Happy said, now sitting next to the girls.

"Hey Levy~! Did you bring out any of that popcorn?" Mira asked, an evil gleam in her eyes. "I wanna see how this turns out!"

"Sorry, Mira! I didn't!" the bluenette answered. She was slightly worried for her blonde friend. Although Levy knew that they were only play fighting, it was still strange that Natsu and Happy were here.

"How do you put up with them  _all_  the time? I can barely handle it in the guild," Evergreen asked Wendy.

"I don't really know. They did stuff like this when I first met them when we got the Oracion Seis. I honestly thought they were together. When I found out that they weren't I was surprised. After that I got used to it!" She shrugged and smiled.

"Well, I get rather irritated by it!" Carla said. "They act like a couple, so they need to stop kicking the bush and just get together! It's foolish and annoying!"

"I was gonna say the same thing about us Carla~!"

"I wasn't talking to you, Tomcat!"

"So...Are ghosts not...  _ **real**_?" Erza, her fist clenched and shaking with rage, looked as if she was about to cry or explode. Maybe both? "Was it just  _ **NATSU?!**_ "

"Oh, SHIT! Run, Natsu! Run!"

"What the fuck do think I'm doing, Cana?!"

"Yeah, but Erza's about to beat your ass!"

" _ **WHAT?!"**_  His eyes bugged out of his head. He tried running faster, only to slam into the red-head herself and fall on his butt. She glared down at him, her sword with it's gleaming sharp edge going at his throat. She would show no mercy. Lucy slowed to a stop behind him, knowing that Erza would give him a worthy punishment.

" _ **You ruined our ghost hunt!"**_

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were on a ghost hunt or whatev-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Erza threw him straight through  _a tree trunk_. Wood splinters exploded everywhere. Ok, now Lucy felt bad for him. If he was a normal human, he probably would've been dead, but he's Natsu. But still, that looked like it hurt! Erza dusted off her hands as she looked at the boy struggling to get out.

"You're lucky I'm feeling  _nice_ today," Erza threatened, glaring at the pinkette.

"You're NEVER nice!"

" _ **What was that?!"**_

"Nothing ma'am!"

As the grumbling Erza walked away, Natsu tried getting himself out. Luckily his arms were out so he tried to push against the tree yet he was still stuck. Maybe he could light himself on fire? Why did Erza have to be so mean? He didn't mean to get in their way. It wasn't his fault he got thrown out a window by an asshole… He just wanted to see Luce...

"You dummy…"

Natsu looked up from his position and saw the goddess herself. Fireflies glowed around her making her seem to glow even more than she already did.  _Mavis, why did she have to be… so… so...so_ _ **Lucy**_ _!_ She looked down at him, shaking her head slightly with a small smile on her pretty face. She giggled softly, rosy pink dusting her cheeks.

"First, I'm taking these back," She said as she took off the mask that Natsu was wearing on his head. When she took it off she couldn't help but blush even more and her heart skipped a beat. The face he was making was so cute! He looked like a little kid! His big green eyes looked up at her, looking like the eyes of an innocent child looking at a Christmas tree. His lips parted slightly opened in surprise, kinda like a fish. His messy fluffy pink hair was even  _more_  messy from the mask. His cheeks were dusted slightly pink…

_Mavis, I wish I could tell you how much I love you…_

Natsu, still stuck in the tree, could only stare in awe at the beautiful  _angel_  who stole his heart. She was just so  _kind._  He didn't deserve her kindness, yet here she was…

"Here," She said sweetly, smiling, putting her small hands, palms up, in front of him. "Take my hands and I'll help pull you out, okay?"

Most of the girls had gone inside. It  _was_  cold outside. And since they now knew who their "ghost" was, there was no point. (And some were tired of seeing "NALU" moments for they already saw it all the time anyways) The few who remained were only Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Levy. And Happy. (Erza probably would've stayed too if she weren't so angry with Natsu) They stood silently watching the couple who were in their own little world.

Natsu hesitantly brought his large hands closer to hers, as if he was afraid he would break them. He always liked the feeling of her hands. They were so  _tiny_  compared to his. And they were so  _soft_. And yet, she still had calluses on them from fighting... As his big rough warm hands engulfed hers, he gently pawed at them. Looking as if he was trying to get a good grip when really, he just wanted to hold them...

"I'm going to pull you out on 3."

He hummed in agreement, lost in her gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"1...2...3!" she said as she heaved.

Even as she tugged with all her might, he wouldn't budge. She tugged and yanked and still nothing. She huffed.  _Damn, he's really stuck!_ "Uh, Could I get a little help, please?" She looked over to see the few people who were left. Wendy and Carla had gotten tired so they went to bed, while Happy pestered Carla.

"Oh, right!" Levy said. "C'mon Juvia! I could cast some solid script butter to make it slippery..."

"Yes! And Juvia will use water to push him out!"

After Levy casted her butter spell, she slipped it between Natsu and the tree. Lucy still kept yanking away.

"Now, Juvia!"

" **WATER BLASTER!"**

The idea worked. But it worked too well! For as soon as Natsu was free, him and Lucy went flying towards the trees, soaking wet from Juvia's spell.

"Holy shit!"

"LUCY! HANG ON!" Natsu immediately brought Lucy to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her petite frame, cradling her to him tightly. The forest around them becoming a blur of green and brown, and the pitch black sky. She clung to him, fingers digging desperately into his shirt. Both of their eyes closed as they braced for impact. As they soared through the air, he spun themselves around so if they were to crash, he would take all the impact. He can't  _bear_  seeing her hurt...

"GATE OF THE LAMB! I CALL UPON THEE! ARIES!"

Instead of hitting something hard, he hit pink fluffy wool. Relief washed over him as he realised that they were safe.

"I-I'm so sorry, Miss Lucy! I-I should've done that faster!" said Aries, looking away and shaking her head and shuffled her feet, ashamed of herself.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Aries! You did great! Thank you! You saved us!" Lucy assured. Lucy was always worried about Aries. She didn't like how she would always beat herself up over things. It's not healthy!

"R-really, Miss Lucy?"

"Lucy! Natsu! Are you okay?!" Lucy looked to see Levy and Juvia running toward them.

"Juvia's sorry that you two went so far! At least you two are safe!"

"At least we got you out of there Natsu!"

"Miss Lucy, I'm g-going back home okay?"

"Absolutely! Great job! Good night!" Lucy called. Aries returned a soft 'good night' back and disappeared back to the Celestial World.

"Speaking of going home, since we got Natsu out, we should be heading back to my place! It's past one!"

"Wow! It's that late?! Juvia didn't notice!"

"Uh, Natsu? You can let me go now…" Lucy said, although she really didn't want to leave, a blush still adorning her cute face as she looked up at him. She fidgeted with the buttons that held his black one sleeved jacket closed. Oh man, her friends were definitely going to tease her about this. Natsu was lying on his back against the fluff Aries made and on his chest, Lucy had her head (She smiled as she heard him purr slightly), while one strong arm wrapped around her waist, the other held her head under his chin. He flushed slightly, not even noticing that he was still holding onto her. It just felt so natural...

"Oh, yeah. Um, here."

"Thank you!" Lucy exclaimed as she stood up since he finally released her, patting his head then made it go to hold his cheek, which he placed his much larger hand over top of and leaned into it, nuzzling his nose into her palm and closed his eyes trying to take in her scent one last time. She giggled at his "sleepiness" and rubbed her thumb against his cheek. "It's good to see you safe and sound. I'm going to go back with the girls and continue our sleepover but don't worry! We'll hang out tomorrow! So I'll see you later! Good night! You look like you could use some sleep!"

 _You have no idea...,_  he thought. He just stayed in that position for some time, trying to be with her a little bit longer, when she slid his hand out from his, away from his face. Though he still held on to her little hands…

"Hey, Sleepyhead! You can't sleep yet, you need to go home!"

"You're my home…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

 _Shit,_ he thought. He flushed slightly, he didn't realise he said that outloud… "I, uh, said that I'll go home! Yeah! I'll go home! G'night Luce!"

She giggled yet again. "Good night, Natsu! Sleep beautiful dreams!" As she hopped along to meet with Levy and Juvia.

 _I won't get beautiful dreams if you're not there..._ He watched her figure as she left. Not even noticing the two other girls as she did.

 _Shit… Guess we came here for nothing..._ Although as always he was grateful for every moment he had with her. But she still wasn't with him in the end like he wanted. It wasn't like he didn't want her to see her friends, it's just… He wanted be with her too. And it wasn't like he never hung out with his friends, actually Natsu hung out with the guys quite often. (If you call hanging out, fighting and insulting each other) Not as much as he hung out with Luce of course but still… He sat in the pink fluff as he thought on what he should do now, when Happy came up to him.

"Hey! You're out of the tree! Carla still won't listen to me! I saw the girls heading back! What should we do now buddy?" He purred happily walking up to his friend. Natsu slowly brought his right hand to his chest, where his heart was still beating wildly. Happy noticed and started to get worried. "Hey! What's wrong?! Are you going to get all weird again?! Should I get stuff?!"

"No," Natsu said smiling slightly. "Fly me to Lucy's place will ya, buddy?"

Happy was at first surprised at Natsu's request but smiled after he understood. "AYE SIR!" Happy picked Natsu up in his paws and zoomed above the forest and city into the night. Only when they finally made it to Lucy's house did Happy stop, climbing through the window. As Natsu put his feet on the ground he walked toward the bed. He took off his wet sticky clothes leaving him only in his boxers, placing his precious scarf on the nightstand. He pulled the light pink covers back as he climbed in on his belly. He grabbed her pillow and shoved his face into it. The familiar rumbling in his chest came.  _It isn't_ _ **her**_   _but it'll have to do…_

Happy came in the room, half a fish in his mouth that he probably got from Lucy's fridge. He jumped onto the bed, finishing his fish and started kneading the bed by Natsu's head, purring. When Happy deemed it worthy, he curled up into a ball.

"Night Night, Natsu!"

"Yeah... G'night…"

"Hey what's wrong? You're not happy!"

Natsu chuckled at Happy's antics. He flipped over on his back as he stared at the ceiling. Again he placed his hand in the middle of his shirtless chest, right where his heart was beating fast and hard. Even this far away she still had an effect on him.

"I've got it real bad...Don't I, Happy?"

Happy realised what he was talking about and thought of a way to tell his friend. "I don't know, Natsu," Happy said in professional voice. "Let's see what Dr. Happy has to say! Hmm, sweating palms," Happy pawed at his palms.

"Stupid grin on your face…"

"Hey!"

"Your eyes look all mushy and lovey dovey...Your cheeks are red...You doing stuff for her and taking care of her all the time… You always worrying about her… You always go to see her… You caring about every single thing about her… The fact that you can't sleep without her…You always going to check on her and make sure she's ok...And OH MY!" Happy gasped dramatically, laying on the pinkette's chest. "Your hearts going a gazillion trillion miles a minute and… You're purring~! Aye sir! This is the worst case of Lovesickness I've ever seen!"

Natsu let out a hearty laugh. He was really glad he had a friend like Happy. Happy would be there for him no matter what and Natsu will always be there for him. Happy was also someone he could talk to about his feelings for Luce.

"And you know what the cure is?" His blue cat continued.

"What's the cure, Doc?" Natsu asked still smiling.

"The only cure is you telling Lucy about your lovesickness."

Natsu immediately stopped laughing, looking like he'd seen the ghost that the girls were looking for. "Oh, no. Nononononononono!" Natsu cried, shaking his head wildly, pulling at his pink locks. "Are you crazy Happy?! I'm not good enough for her! And if she ever finds out, she would feel sad because she doesn't love me back! And then she'd stay away from me! Then she'd never talk to me again! Then I won't be able to hang out with her anymore! Then she-"

"Stop," Happy had placed his paw on Natsu's mouth to keep him from talking. "Take deep breaths. You're acting like a fish out of water."

Natsu flipped over shoving his face back into her pillow and groaned. "This fucking  _sucks_! I can't  _tell_ her and I can't stop  _loving_  her. I can't do fucking  _anything_!"

Happy sighed and started to knead Natsu's back, trying to relax him and help him sleep. He knew that Natsu will probably never tell her. As brave and fearless as Natsu was in battle, he was a wuss when it came to Lucy, but only with telling her how he feels. Yet she also made him stronger too. Lucy was his strength, yet also his weakness at the same time. He could do anything when it came to Lucy, well, except for telling her how he felt, but other than that, Natsu would do anything and everything for her or because of her. Happy was about to ask Natsu if he was feeling better when he heard a loud snore.

"Hehe, Night night, Natsu!" Happy then finally curled up on Natsu's back, letting Natsu's rising and falling of his breathing to lull him to sleep.

_If only Natsu knew that Lucy had the lovesickness too!_

* * *

 

_**(By the way, I know that Lucy isn't that short, but you know what? I absolutely love the thought of a tiny cute smol Lucy and a tall-ish Natsu! So yeah, please be chill about that.)** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh. I kinda feel like my writing has been getting less detailed as the story goes on but whatever. IT SHALL GO ON!
> 
> Love y'all!


	7. Chapter 7: What's Wrong With Me?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is very depressing. Lucy in this story suffers from anxiety, depression, and PTSD (from her childhood) and in the chapter is where she lets it all out. 
> 
> Honestly, I cried multiple times writing this chapter. A lot of it is because this story is kinda a reflection and a way of healing for me.

**Again, this is a extremely sad chapter and could be triggering to some folks.**

* * *

 

"Good night Natsu! Sleep beautiful dreams!" Lucy called to the boy that she held so dear as she walked away with her friends who were waiting for her.

Looking up she saw the sky so black and stars so bright, it was as if she was in the Celestial World herself. Taking a deep breath of the fresh night air, she took in her surroundings.

Here, there was chirping of crickets. The peeping of frogs. The hoots of owls. Even the chattering of bats was calming, they were cool since they got rid of mosquitoes. And the sky was so clear once they were out of the forest where beautiful ancient trees loomed over them that she could see the end of Leo's constellation and the beginning of Virgo's. And although it was a bit chilly, it wasn't too bad. Everything was so peaceful. Even though Lucy was afraid of the dark, she loved the sky at night and the beauty of it all. She loved the star-gazing, the animals, the quietness of it all...

At least it  _was_ quiet until the teasing began once the girls were out of the woods.

"'Nothing happens between us' my ass!" Levy smirked and winked at Lucy and bumped her hip against Lucy's, making the blonde nearly hit Juvia and fall down on her butt. "That was some adorable shit back there Lu!"

"Very true! Juvia was trying to hold back from having a heart attack!" The water mage squealed, holding her cheeks and swaying side to side. "It was so cute!"

"I don't know what you mean! T-that was all friendly fun! I was just helping him!" Lucy cried, even though her cheeks betrayed her. She couldn't deny that she found it adorable. Her heart was  _still_ racing after what just happened.

She sped forward and pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, not wanting to let her friends see her rosy face, fidgeting nervously with a lock of hair that had started to fall out the braid that she had. A habit that she wished she didn't have. Didn't they tease her enough when she first came? Her sneakers made squelching sounds as she stepped into a little bit of mud though she didn't mind too much. It'll dry off. Oh, how she couldn't wait to go to sleep. Honestly she could probably lay down on the ground and sleep with how tired she was, even though they could easily see Fairy Hill's now. There were no lights through the windows but the outdoor lamps helped light the way.

"Yeah, sure~..." Levy said sarcastically, smirking as she walked beside Lucy.

"I'm serious!" Doing her "Kitty Cat" stance as Natsu likes to call it, that she does when she's flustered.

"Juvia saw the way you look at each other," She said, putting both her hands on Lucy's shoulders making the blonde stop in her tracks, and looking her dead in the eye. "Your eyes were all lovey-dovey. You look at each other like the other is the most important thing in the world. That's why you and Natsu should kiss and be together forever!"

"H-he doesn't look at me Lovey-Dovey! That's just how he always looks at me!" She said as she gently took Juvia's hands off of her blonde's chocolate eyes popped open when she realised what she just said and blushed even harder. Especially at the grins the bluenettes were giving her. Dammit, why do she have to be so weird? "Wait, no! Let me rephrase that! I-Ugh! I didn't mean it that way! I-I..." She slumped over and sighed in defeat, lost for words. "Look," she said, smiling while crossing her arms around her clothes that she took from Natsu in a nervous way as cool breeze blew past her. "Thank you for your support in my love life. I am so lucky to have such wonderful friends like you… But even if he ever  _were_ to have feelings for someone, it wouldn't be for me. He just doesn't think of me that way…"

_**I** _ _wouldn't think of me that way…_

Juvia and Levy looked at each other, both of their eyebrows quirked up in a questioning manner. How could Lucy  _not_  see how much Natsu cares about her? The blunettes started to giggle.

_Did she really not see it?_

Lucy looked up at the laughing girls, startled by the sudden noise. Why were they laughing? Did they think that Natsu liked someone else? Did they  _know_  that he liked someone else? Lucy shuffled her feet. She has been telling herself that so then she wouldn't get her hopes up. So then it won't hurt so much when it's true. But… She still had  _some_ hope. Did they think that-

"Oh, c'mon Lu!" Levy said, bringing Lucy out of her thoughts as she slung her arm over the blonde's shoulders, a toothy smile shining upon her face. The Blunettes had stopped laughing once they noticed the blonde's reaction to their mirth. They really thought she was joking when she said that. "Have faith! You are  _destined_  to be together! And like Juvia said, the way you look at each other says it all! That boy  _loves_  you! It just takes time! Cheer up! Soon," The solid-script mage deepened her voice and paused to make a pose as if she were an dramatic philosopher or a Shakespearean actor (Classics that Lucy and Levy both enjoyed), she kneeled mid-lunge and draped her forearm over her forehead while her other hand pointed up toward the sky. Her finger shined as she casted a solid script spell. The word ' _GLITTER'_ appeared above her head, a big 'POOF' sounded as shining specks began to rain around her. "They will be writing songs, plays, poems, and everything in between about your glorious love for one another. The tales of your love shall resonate throughout the heavens!"

"Levy!" Although the silly display that her friend just did was quite embarrassing, she couldn't help but laugh at the dramatic scene. She was a sucker for over-the-top goofy humor. You could just say something in a funny voice or say some sassy phrase and you could make Lucy laugh her laugh that sounded like twinkling bells. Juvia was hunched over, clutching her stomach as she was laughing too.

"Philosopher Levy has spoken!" Juvia said between her laughter, placing her right hand where her heart was, her left posing straight up in a 'Ta-da!' sort of fashion towards Levy. "Your tales will be written in the stars. To which it will be known by every being!"

Lucy was straight up cackling at this point. The bluenettes smiled at the blonde who was trying to stifle the giggles under her hand but failing, for their mission was complete. They had made their friend laugh.

"Very true, fellow philosopher Juvia! Especially with the book that you are writing, Lucy!"

"You guys are so silly!" Lucy stopped laughing once she realised what Levy said and coughed from surprise. "Wait, what?! Levy!"

"I mean that  _is_  what you are writing about." Levy smirked.

Juvia gasped then fist pumped. "Juvia knew it!"

"Noooo," Lucy groaned. " _Please,_ don't tell anyone! I'd be so embarrassed!"

"Juvia promises not to tell anyone!"

"Also, you think we're SILLY!" Levy shouted, she pointed at Lucy and she acted like she was insulted, her voice lowering again. "We are the Almighty Philosophers! Never question us!"

"Never question the Almighty Philosophers! We speak the truth!" Juvia said, wiggling her arms as if they were noodles and pointed them towards Levy.

"Okay,  _Almighty Philosophers_  whatever you say," Lucy said, her tone teasing and a bright smile on her face.

"It  _is_  whatever we say!" Levy smirked, still pointing her finger at Lucy. "And I for one say we go to bed! I'm tired!"

They made their way to the door, stomping their shoes in case there was any muck in them. The door opened with a click once the residents of Fairy Hills signed in. Since all the lights were off they fumbled around trying to get up the stairs to the 2nd floor, causing more mirth between the girls. Levy hit her 'Funny-Bone' when she tripped on the the first step and was cussing like a sailor. Only when they found the railing (And when Levy stopped cursing) were they able to make their way up.

As they finally tiptoed into Levy's room, it was dark as they noticed that the rest of the girls were sprawled out sleeping. Some light and loud snoring (Cough cough,  _Erza)_  and a few murmurs sounded throughout the dark room. The girls must've cleaned up the popcorn and the ruined blanket fort while they were outside.

_That was sweet of them,_ Lucy thought, feeling slightly bad that she wasn't there to help clean up the mess too.

"It seems as though they are all asleep…" Levy whispered, her silhouette looking around the room where there were sleeping bags and cushions that were being slept on.

"Then we should be quiet…" Juvia murmured, as she stayed close to Levy's shoulders.

Lucy, Levy, and Juvia carefully tiptoed around a curled up Wendy with Carla in her arms (Lucy felt so bad! She nearly stepped on the poor girl when she lost her balance!), a Mirajane who was sprawled out in a humorous way (Juvia was shushed by Levy when she giggled) and finally a Cana that was...sleeping in only her bra and underwear, which, truthfully, wasn't much different from her usual attire. After they maneuvered their way around the others, they found uncovered ground where they wouldn't have to step around people.

"You guys wait here. I'm gonna go get some more stuff that will be comfy to sleep on," Levy whispered softly.

As Levy padded to the storage/emergency closet that the girls always had access to, Lucy looked at the clothes in her arms, squinting she used a small hallway light to see them better. There was her blue T-shirt, a pink and yellow tank top, and… Her blanket! She must've forgotten it at home! Natsu must've grabbed it when he was playing "Ninja".

It was a white fabric that had once been a part of her mother's silk nightgown. When Lucy was little, she would always snuggle up with her mama, so when she died it was hard for her to sleep, so Ms. Spetto had made her mama's nightgown into a little blanket for her to sleep with. And although Lucy was slightly embarrassed that she was eighteen and still sleeping with a little blanket, it gave her comfort. It made her feel like her mama was still there...

Lucy looked at the old, faded white silk blanket mournfully. What would mama think of her now? Would she be proud? Would she be happy with who Lucy's become? Her mama was always so kind and full of laughter, there was joy in every nook and cranny of that house. But when she died, all that joy seemed to go with her. Everything in that household had turned dark and gloomy. It became a breeding ground for bitterness and sorrow. A bottomless pit of despair. All because her papa couldn't stand to see his own daughter after his wife was gone…

Lucy clutched the blanket closer to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut. Yes, she had forgiven her father for what he had done but...The sadness that was created in that home was still lingering in her heart. Her father would only want to talk to her when there was a business proposal or when she had done something bad, which wasn't very often... And even when he was "talking" to her he wasn't ever facing her. As if he couldn't stand to see her…

"What did Natsu take?" Juvia peeked over Lucy's shoulder to get a closer look, startling Lucy out of her thoughts.

Lucy hesitated, not knowing how Juvia may react to knowing that she still slept with a blanket. "Oh, just a couple of shirts and my blanket that…that I like to sleep with." Lucy winced, expecting ridicule.

Though she got quite the opposite. "Aww, Lucy sleeps with something too!" Juvia cooed quietly, then walked over to her yellow and blue bag that held her belongings. She came back carrying something in her arms. She smiled as she shoved a doll that was obviously sewn with care. Lucy would know. She had to take sewing classes, among the many other classes she had to take to become the "Perfect wife for the suitors".

Juvia took the doll out of Lucy's face and squished it with a massive hug, rubbing her face against it. "Juvia likes to sleep with her darling Gray doll. He makes Juvia feel safe! Juvia likes to pretend that it's the real Gray…" She fidgeted with the little doll's arms, a sad smile adorning her face. "Since, you know… He doesn't care for Juvia. But Juvia still loves him! He took her rain away!"

Lucy's heart ached for her friend. Juvia was always pining after Gray and giving him affection, but with Gray's distant personality he didn't know how to react. He was, well... _Awkward_. It's obvious that he cares for her, the shy looks in her direction, the reddened cheeks. Gray wouldn't spend the time he does with her if he didn't like her. If only he would admit that he likes her. It was obviously hurting her.

_Lucy thinks it's starting to hurt him too..._

"Oh Juvia, Gray likes you!" She put her hands on Juvia's shoulders so that they would see eye to eye and smiled. "He just isn't good when it comes to his feelings, that's all. He doesn't know how to act or what to say! You're a very sweet and affectionate person, which he really isn't used to. So he's shy about his emotions. Remember that time when Lyon kept on trying to ask you out at the Grand Magic Games?"

"Yes," Juvia says, her fair cheeks turning rosy at the memory. "Juvia remembers that happening…" Lyon was a good person but she didn't like Lyon in that way. And although she found his advances sweet, Juvia's love was only for her darling Gray!

"Well, then that means that you remember how Gray was yelling at Lyon for asking you that. He was jealous~!" Lucy winked. She hoped that this statement would cheer up her friend.

Juvia's face brightened at the thought of him being jealous but then dimmed as she thought about how the Ice-Make mage said different. She turned away from Lucy's compassionate face, pulling the little "Gray" closer to her body. "Juvia's overjoyed with your kind words, but my darling was only saying that because he didn't want Juvia to go to Lamia Scale and be on their team…He's quite competitive!"

"That's what he said to  _you_! In the hotel, it was a whole other story. He'd ask stuff like 'You don't really think Juvia will leave Fairy Tail and be with Lyon, right?' and he'd often get annoyed and start complaining about Lyon out of the blue. 'Who does that prick think he is?! He can't just do that to her.'" Lucy made impressions of Gray, making Juvia laugh. "Natsu actually got quite annoyed of it and of course, started a fight that Erza ended. So don't give up hope! Like I said, he cares about you, he's just more discreet about it. Anyways," Lucy beamed and gave Juvia a hug, startling the blunette. "How could anyone  _not_  love ya Juvia!"

Once Juvia got over the shock from Lucy's hug, she immediately squeezed the blonde back. Juvia was so happy and grateful to have such good friends. She was happy to be with Fairy Tail. Yes, Gray is her one and true love and made the rain go away but it was also her friends like Lucy who make her life even better.

"You're so kind Lucy," Juvia said. "Thank you!"

"Anytime. I'll always be here when you need me."

"GROUP HUG!" Soon there was another pair of arms wrapped around the two girls. Levy saw an opportunity and she took it. A big shining grin on her face. A couple of giggles came from Juvia's lips and then Lucy's and eventually Levy's. It seems like their other friends were heavy sleepers huh?

Once their laughter ceased Levy bent down and picked up 3 woolen patchwork blankets and 3 pillows and walked toward a large inflatable mattresses laid."Here's some blankets you two! I think we all need to get some rest, especially after the wild night we just had! I know I do! So, G'night! Sleep tight!" With that Levy pulled back the blanket and slid underneath it. She laid down on her stomach, falling asleep quite quickly. Her hair up in a messy ponytail to keep it from tangling while she slept. Unlike others, she never got scared at night.  _She always felt safe, as if there was some sort of guardian angel watching over her…_

"Juvia couldn't agree more Levy! Good night everyone!" She whispered. And she too curled up to sleep. Wriggling cutely as she laid on her side, squishing the 'Gray' Doll one last time before she relaxed completely.

"Yeah... G'night…" Lucy said, as she laid in between them, her little silk blanket in her arms. She preferred laying on her side, (with her bust and all) and liked curling herself up. When she found her perfect position, she closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind so that she could sleep and think of nothing but calming thoughts. So of course, all that ran through her head was Natsu's adorable goofy grin…

Oh, and the fact that she was  _ **freezing!**_   _I should've worn the thermal pajamas instead!_ Most of the time Lucy would wear some old T-shirt and gym shorts to bed but since it was a sleepover she decided to wear something more 'cute'.

Lucy tried tucking herself into the blanket more and curled up into a tight ball, trying to keep any escaping heat in, but she still shivered! Her teeth were starting to chatter and she swore that her feet were ice. She even tried tucking her head under the covers and yet she was still cold! For a short while longer, she tried to tough out the strange flush of cold, hoping that she would eventually warm up. After around a half an hour later though, she could swear that her lips were blue.

She couldn't take it anymore. At this rate she may as well have hypothermia. Poking her head out from under the covers, she whispered "Uh, Levy? A-are you awake?"

When Lucy didn't get an answer she asked again, no response. Again she asked, this time she poked her fellow bookworm in the shoulder. "Huh?" The girl in question finally woke up, her voice low from sleep. She yawned and rolled over to face Lucy, rubbing her eyes slightly. "What doya need, Lushy?"

"I'm r-really c-cold. Do you have anymore b-blankets?"

"Sorry Lu. We only got enough for the people who live here. With Laki and Kinana not here, it means that there are blankets for you and Bisca. Since you two are the only girls who don't live here. We could share though."

"Juvia will share too! But Juvia's keeping her Gray doll!" Juvia eying the both of them.

"T-thanks you g-guys!" They piled their blankets together, so then they were close together but weren't touching. But it still wasn't enough for Lucy. She still shivered. It was better than before, but she still felt so  _cold_...

_Ha, maybe I should've let Natsu stay here... He would keep me warm…He always does..._  She smiled softly.

Everything about him was warm. His forest green eyes seemed to melt right through her. His heart-stopping grin set her on fire. His large rough hands that most would only see as raging flaming fist, she saw the soft side of them. The side that gently held her. The side that carried her off to new adventures...

Honestly, people think that they know the real Natsu when really they only knew a small part of him. He really loves chocolate sundays even though they would always melt on him. How he cares about everyone he meets, making new friends wherever he goes. How he's passionate about nearly everything he does. How his eyes get all squinty when he grins. How his pink hair seemed to stick up in every single direction. The way he'll occasionally snorts while he laughs. How he treats Happy as if Happy was his son. How strong he was and how he protects everyone, herself included. How he's actually a lot smarter than you think, sure he isn't a scientist but it's not like he's completely stupid.

It kinda made Lucy sad thinking about how much the guild doubts him. She knew it made him sad sometimes, no matter how much he tries to hide it, she knew that it bothered him. The way he'd tense up and then relax as if nothing happened and agree with whatever the others said. She remembers hearing about how the guild used to tease him because he couldn't read very well from Mira. It broke her heart thinking about anyone making fun of him. He was so sweet. Sure, he was a knucklehead most of the time, but he always followed his heart and does what he feels is right. He thinks of others before he thinks of himself. She always wells up with happiness and pride when she sees him.

_She wanted him to be happy when he sees her too…_ She ducked her head underneath the blanket yet again to keep warm, Levy and Juvia sleeping soundly beside her. Deep and even breathes coming from their warm bodies.

Wow, now she sounded like the sad dumb girls that are pining after the lead male in one of those dramatic soap operas that her landlady likes to watch, the exact thing that she  _didn't_  want to be.

She wanted to be strong like the rest of Fairy Tail. She wanted to be someone who could bring pride to the guild and the people she cared about, at least a little bit. She wanted to make people happy and keep them safe. She wanted them to be able to count on her for anything…

But that's the thing, she didn't know what she could do to better herself for it… She knew she was weaker than most but she was still strong! Yet people still talk to her and treat her as they do. She always seemed to be the butt of the joke to others.

And it doesn't help with all the "merchandise" of her!

In  _Sorcerer Weekly_ , the only stuff she does for it is model. How come everyone else gets a cool article about them and all she gets to do is model and then during the Grand Magic Games, the  _one_ time she gets an article, it talks about her "stats"! While Natsu gets his explosiveness as his extra and Erza with her swordsmanship, Lucy gets cleavage! _FUCKING CLEAVAGE!_ Is that the only thing they care about? It's embarrassing and degrading! Yes, she's grateful for all the opportunities she gets from the magazine, but why is she the one who gets made a fool of?

And it doesn't help with the fact that there was a literal doll of her where her  _clothes_ came off! And oh boy, was that popular! It sold out in a number of days and was best-seller for quite a while. The worst part of it was the fact that men would see if she would take her clothes off like the doll. Some would even try to take it off themselves! These were the times when she wasn't so mad at Natsu and Happy when they walked along with her wherever she went, (Although Natsu put a man in full body cast and who now needs constant care from the hospital and apparently breathes out of his navel, but Lucy (and many others for that matter) yelled at him for that. How he wasn't arrested she'll never know and almost wants to keep it that way.) and Max, though reluctantly from the amount of money that it gave him, took down the dolls and made sure that they were no longer made. But it still made her so upset that  _she_  was the only one who had a doll as degrading as that! All the other girls got dolls that had cool action shots. Erza had her holding her sword stoically, looking like she was going to strike anyone who opposed her. Mira had one of her in her Satan Soul form, about to launch a ball of darkness on her foes. Juvia had one of her holding a pearly water-lock, making her look menacing and badass. Levy had one of her standing in position to make a solid script spell. Wendy had a green magic circle (It glowed in the dark) underneath her as she had a healing spell stance. But nope! Lucy got one of her skipping and where her clothes come off!

And don't even get her started on all the outfits that she somehow ends up with, and, usually, she somehow ends up with  _no outfit_  at all because it gets ripped or burned or just plain disappears! There's the bunny outfit she wears for Gajeel, the cat outfit she wore for that old lady for Erza (Why did it have so revealing? If she wanted the jewelry to be delivered by a cat girl, there are something less revealing at a costume store!).

Why did people do stuff like this to her?! Honestly, the only experiences that she had with "Fans" were men who would not stop drooling over her and got way too touchy-feely which made her  _very_ uncomfortable. The rest were sneers and laughter and  _hate_ …

She rubbed her arms under the wool, hoping to warm herself up. She felt awful for feeling this way and as much as she didn't want to think like that, she couldn't help but feel jealous of her teammates and friends. First, there's the fact that they're so strong in general, and then there's all the admiration they got. Walking into towns for missions, it wasn't uncommon for a fan of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, or Happy to stop them and ask for an autograph or a picture. What really hurt is when on occasion, the fan would ask for a picture of the whole team and then would ask for Lucy to step out of it or to ask her to take the picture…It was nice for the fact that her team said that it was "all of us or nothing" but it still hurt the fact that people didn't want her there.

Looking up at the patterns of the blanket that laid over her, she sighed.

She just didn't get it...

_Is it because of my body that people think of me so poorly?_ She looked down at herself underneath the blanket, still shivering. It wasn't Lucy's fault that she looks the way she does. Do you think she  _likes_ having the bust she has? She has to get her bras personally  _made_  for her because they don't have sizes bigger than a DD cup in most stores around here. They are not cheap! And the fact that she also has a very small waist made it even worse! Also even with the bras, they're still very uncomfortable. Back issues, the uncomfortable "Jiggle" whenever she simply  _moves,_ the constant gaping she got for them, she couldn't hug people or lay on her belly comfortably. It all  _sucked._  She's tried binding in the past to make them less in the way but was scolded by her friends for doing something like that to her body.

_But… That can't be the reason for all the doubt and ridicule? But there were many other, um, well-endowed girls in the guild. Why do they just treat me like that?_  She thought.

Every girl in her guild was beautiful, no doubt about that.  _Unlike me, of course._  She thought, a sneer appearing on her face. Lucy poked her head out under the covers, looking around the room at her friends who were sleeping soundly. Hell, some of the more bustier women in the guild were part of S-Class...

_Like I'll ever get the chance ..._   _ **I'm nothing...**_

A burning lump started to form in her throat and her vision blurred as her eyes started to fill with hot tears.  _ **NO! NO! NO! This is exactly what you don't want to fucking do!**_ She shouted at herself, curling up under the blanket yet again. She pressed her fists into her forehead as if to pound the feelings out of her. Her face twisting as she gritted her teeth.  _ **THIS is why people see you as weak! THIS is why people see you the way they do! THIS is why you're so useless! THIS is why no one cares about you! You just let the Guild down! You're supposed to be OKAY! Not doing the very thing that makes everyone hate you for! THIS is why you are a laughing stock! THIS is why no one requests for you on jobs! Get it together, you shitty excuse of a mage!**_  She was only making everyone she cared about look bad. She was being a burden to them. She started to meditate, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth and concentrated on only that, trying to calm herself down. Forcing her stupid fucking feelings were getting her nowhere. They weren't important anyways...

_You're trying to better yourself, not make it worse._

Once she was able to breathe at least comfortably again, she thought about other reasons why people thought the way they did about her.  _It can't be because of the fact that I'm a Celestial Wizard...Right? Wait, that can't possibly be it!,_  She thought shoving her face into the pillow, not wanting the girls to hear the quiet whimper she released.  _Magic has nothing to do with it!_  There was Karen, Loke said that she was strong and that she was admired. And Yukino! And let's not forget Angel. Granted that Lucy won against her in a battle, but still she had the help of Hibiki! She wouldn't have won if not for him... Fucking hell, HER OWN MOTHER! SHE WOULD BE ROLLING IN HER GRAVE IF SHE SAW WHAT SHAME LUCY HAS BROUGHT TO CELESTIAL WIZARDS! Her mom was so strong and so kind, everyone loved her…

Lucy looked down through her blurred vision at the small cloth in her arms. She bit her lip, trying to keep it from trembling. Her petite shivering body tense, trying to keep all the emotions she had inside of her, where they belong. Where they'll  _ **never**_  come to light.

Even more, all those other celestial wizards, former or still, had or has no more than 3 Celestial Spirits or less. LUCY HAS FUCKING TEN! And yet, while those who give her kindness that she doesn't even deserve, said that it was amazing how she had that many and how she has even been with the Celestial King. Her celestial spirits must be ashamed of who they work with. Still with so many spirits, she couldn't do  _anything_...

In every match Lucy did during the Grand Magic Games, she was beaten to a pulp. She lost every single one. Yeah, Raven Tail cheated twice in her match, but she should've tried harder! If it had been anyone else they would've won easily. She stayed in the water war and got 2nd place only because Minerva wanted to beat and embarrass her. And after that, she couldn't even participate anymore because she was so badly beaten. After she had been in the infirmary and taken, the guild was winning and doing so well…  _She_  was holding them back...

An image of Bisca came into her mind. The look of compassion and care on her face when she thanked Lucy, Lucy couldn't help but feel worse for some reason. Lucy looked over at where she was sleeping. Still in her pigtails, the green-haired girl sighed softly as she cuddled her pillow. The fact that Bisca was so happy and grateful, she didn't understand. Bisca shouldn't be thanking  _her._  Lucy didn't  _do_   _ **anything.**_

_I don't ever do anything!_

A single tear slipped. Only one, but it was one too many for her. She immediately wiped her face fervently, trying to get rid of any indication that the little droplet was ever there in the first place. But then another fell… and another… and another...

She couldn't wipe them fast enough.

_**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!** _

_Wait…_  Her shivering body froze it's trembling, as her mind turned to a complete halt.

_**I**_   _am what's wrong_ …

_People think of me this way because of_ _**who I am.** _

The dam that was holding back Lucy's tears broke as hot little waterfalls started to stream down Lucy's cheeks, her usually bright face crinkled in sorrow. She again shoved her face into the pillow, salty tears staining the fabric. She shrunk, trying to be as small as possible. Sobs racking her body, heaving in shaking trembling breaths. Shivering from the cold…

_It's me… I'm what's wrong…_

There's no  _fix_ or  _bettering_ herself with that. She's been trying so  _hard_ to be strong. To not cry. To not be scared. To not be  _hurt._ She's been holding everything back trying to be  _better_ …

And yet here she was, crying like a small child.

_**Of course! I'm so fucking stupid! It's because of I'm just some weak, selfish, dumb, annoying, useless, ugly blonde bimbo! I just make everything worse! I don't deserve to be a celestial mage! I don't deserve to be in Fairy Tail! I don't deserve to have friends! Especially ones that are kind enough to put up with my dumb ass! They're too good for me!** _

 

_**I don't deserve anything! No wonder people hate me…**_  She thought.

 

_**I hate me too…** _

 

She didn't even try to meditate. After all she  _was_ a cry baby. That was what she was to the people right?! No matter what she does or will do people will still think the same way about her. She could (though unlikely. She was too weak remember?) take down one of Zeref's demons like Deliora or Lullaby and people would  _still_ treat and think of her as they do. It didn't matter!  _She_  didn't matter! She was just the weak link in Fairy Tail and Team Natsu.

Hell, the very reason  _why_ she was in the guild in the first place is because Natsu took pity on her. And the reason why she was in Team Natsu is because he needed a blonde for the job to get Daybreak. From there, he just was probably too nice to kick her off the team…

Damnit! She probably looked even more ugly now than already does. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Snot was coming down her nose. She was sobbing and hiccupping dumbly. She took the heel of her palm to rub her face.

_**Mavis, I'm such a fucking idiot!**_ To think that she was worthy of Fairy Tail when she was younger...

From here on she wept underneath the blanket, just releasing her sorrows that were consuming her. Her thoughts polluted with shame, disgust, and misery. She's surprised that no one had heard her. Just as her tears seemed to finally run out, her feeling dehydrated, she noticed it became lighter through the blanket. She came out from underneath the blanket and sure enough, the sun coming up over the hill through the window.

_Damnit! I look like shit and I didn't get a wink of sleep last night!_

Lucy grumbled quietly. She decided that she should just stay awake instead of going back to sleep and that she should probably try to not look like she was just crying her eyes out like she just was. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to be even more of a burden than she already was to her friends…

"It's gonna be okay-" she whispered to herself.

"RISE AND SHINE!"

Lucy shrieked, along with nearly every girl there, and nearly jumped 10 feet in the air. Erza was standing in her PJs clanging 2 shields together, a big happy grin on her face.

"Wake up everybody! The sun's out so now we can have fun!" She called. Girls around the room began to groan and put their heads under their pillows trying to block out the noise and get a little bit more sleep.

"But Erza it's so early…" Lisanna said rubbing her eyes, and yawning.

"There's a reason it's a  _sleep_ over, Erza," Evergreen said. A green mask across her face and her hair up in curlers. Her arms were crossed across her chest as she sat up. "We're supposed to be sleeping!"

"Yes, it  _is_  a sleep over! And that's why your sleep, is over!"

"Erza, just let us sleep~" Levy cried, though it was muffled by her pillow.

"Nonsense! You sleep when it's night time! Now it's daytime!" And she crashed her shields together once again.

"Love Rival!" Juvia suddenly screamed as her indigo eyes shot open, startled by the crash and still clutching her Gray doll. "Wha...What is the time?"

"Time to wake up!"

"Erza will you shut it!" Cana groaned, rubbing her head and taking a swig from a bottle. "You're giving me a headache!"

"I'm sorry to say Cana," Wendy spoke politely, looking barely awake. She yawned cutely. "But I don't think Alcohol will help with your headache."

"Sure it does! It helps me with everything!"

"Hey Lucy, are you okay? You don't look so good…" Levy asked. Lucy had gone into a daze for a while, she was just so tired…

"Huh? Oh, I'm just fine! Just peachy!" She laughed sheepishly and stood up from under the covers. She quickly wiped at her face, making it look like she was rubbing her eyes of the sandman's sand, in case there were any extra tears or snot that would blow her cover.

"See?! There you go Lucy! A true sport! She knows how to have fun-Oh dear," Erza said brightly but as she saw Lucy's tired red face, her smile left. She cupped Lucy's face to get a better look. "You do not look well, Lucy."

"That's what I said!" Levy cried.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Wendy asked, starting towards them. "Is she sick?"

Lucy took Erza's hands off her face as she thought about how she should answer the girls questions. She became anxious with all the eyes on her.  _I can't let them know. I don't need help. I have to do this on my own. I'm in the way!_

"I guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night. The story was so scary! I felt like there was still a ghost out there!" She shook trying to act like she was shivering from fright instead of the cold.

The girls looked skeptically at her, not believing a word she said. Juvia, being a water mage, knew that Lucy had been crying. The lack of moisture in her eyes and the fact that on her pillow, there was her DNA of liquid on there and since there was no acid in the liquid, it could not have been her drooling saliva. Juvia was about to ask if that's really what happened but Cana beat her to it.

"BULLSHIT! You were daydreaming about your boyfriend weren't 'cha?!" Cana cackled.

"Oh yeah! Did Natsu get out of the tree? Is he ok?" Wendy asked, worry on her face.

"Yes, Natsu is fine," Juvia said, sitting up from her relaxed position. Still looking at Lucy. "He is out of the tree."

"You should've left him in there," Erza said, crossing her arms across her chest. The shields that she was banging together were gone. "It would've done him some good."

"Ooooh! What happened?! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Leave out nothing! I got pictures from the window but I didn't get to hear anything!" Mira said, a notepad in her hand. "Juvia, Levy you were there!"

Levy and Juvia looked at each other. Levy pointed to Juvia as in a way that they both understood. 'You keep 'em busy. I talk to Lucy.'

"Weeell," Juvia started saying what happened, trying to make it a bit over dramatic. Some girls listened, some went back to sleep in the middle of her story. Lucy decided to not get involved in this one, she wasn't in the mood to be teased. She laid back on where she slept before, placing an arm over her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for a lot of things right now…

"Scary stories kept you up, huh?" Levy spoke to her softly. As the other girls were distracted, she knew that this would be the best time to get answers. Levy knew her friend, and she knew that she was not ok.

_Mavis, am I that obvious?_ A lump started in her throat again. Her brown eyes watered. She felt so cold. For fear of having her voice break, she only nodded to answer Levy's question. She tried to keep her face straight.

"You know, you can tell us if that scary story is bothering you? We'd understand and we'd help you…" Levy then began to rub Lucy's shoulder up and down, trying to give any comfort to her hurting friend.

"I know…" Lucy said so softly that Levy could barely hear it. But she did hear the tremble in Lucy's voice.

"I'm sorry if something happened that upset you-"

" _No!"_ Lucy whispered. "No...It was nothing you did…"

_If anything it was something that_ _ **I**_   _did…_

Levy just nodded her head. She looked toward the girls who were all wrapped up in Juvia's story.

"You want to go home?"

Lucy thought about this statement and thought about what would happen if she  _did_  go home. She really didn't feel like socializing right now. Honestly she was so thankful for Levy being there for her. Even though a part of her mind was screaming at her that she was annoying Levy... It was still nice...

"Yes... _Please_..." Her voice cracked at the end of her statement, which stabbed at Levy's heart.

"Okay."

* * *

Bleh.

So yeah.

Here's my reasoning behind stuff:

**Lucy's behavior:** So I can relate to and I think I act like Lucy a lot so I just kinda put how I feel sometimes when stuff like this happens I guess. She is so kind and wonderful and amazing and she always puts others before herself. What's happening here is the fact that since she is so nice, she's not just going to accept the fact that "oh, people are mean." She going to take that blame because she wants to believe that there is good in the world and that everything that's bad that is going on is her fault. Lucy is thinking that she can fix what people think of her by trying to better herself. Not because that's right at all in any way, shape, or form, but it's what people like Lucy would probably think. She is a very kind, loving, sweet, selfless person. And in cases where people are like that, they tend to want to take the blame on themselves because the last thing they want to do is hurt people or do something to make them upset or be a burden to others. Which is what I was kinda trying to portray here. She's being hard on herself because of all the things said to and about her. (THIS IS TERRIBLY UNHEALTHY THOUGH! I TEND TO DO THIS AND I'M WORKING ON IT!)

**Juvia:** Okay, so I know that Juvia is probably not as close to Lucy as I make her here. But the thing is, I just really love Juvia! She's like my 2nd favorite female character (Lucy being 1st and honestly she's just like favorite character ever in general or as a whole because she's my queen and I LOVE HER!) Juvia's such a cutie and honestly, it really annoys me when people give her hate too. Like the fact that she loves Gray a lot and the whole "Love Rival" thing. But Juvia is so much more than that! So yeah, she's great. Nobody's gonna tell me otherwise. I also put that Science bit with how she knew Lucy was crying because I like Science. It's cool, It's wack. I'm a nerd.

**Levy's "Guardian Angel":** That's supposed to be Gajeel. Since, ya know, he makes her feel safe!

**Lucy's coldness:** It's supposed to be because she's without Natsu. Since he always sneaks in to sleep with her, she's used to his warmth. She's used to  _him_. So being without him, she's freezing.

Damn it was really hard to write this chapter because Lucy means so much to me and the fact that people give her so much shit makes me so sad/mad cuz' she's just so amazing and AAAA! I'm not gonna spill my guts on you guys but she means a lot to me and she really helped me when I was younger and now still.

> **_ SUPER ULTRA MEGA IMPORTANT! If any of you guys feel like this or maybe you just had a rough day or maybe you just need to talk, DON'T BE AFRAID TO TALK TO SOMEONE ABOUT IT LIKE LUCY IS! That's really bad for you! What Lucy's doing is unhealthy! You can't just cram all your emotions away! And if you need that someone to talk to, YOU CAN COME TO ME! I don't care if it's out of the blue or if it's just if you want to talk! YOUR HEALTH IS IMPORTANT! _ **

But yeah, that's it. I hopefully will get the next chapter up soon!

Love all of you Precious Cuties


	8. Chapter 8: Party's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's got good friends!

"Okay."

Lucy released a shaky sigh in relief as she heard Levy's response. She smiled softly, she wouldn't have to worry... She could go home and she'll take a quick nap, then train and then she'll forget that this ever happened. Easy-peasy. No one would see her like this. So fragile. So afraid… Lucy took her arm that was laying over her red and tired eyes to look at Levy and say 'Thank you'. It was the least that she could do...

Only for Levy not to be there.

"Oh...Where'd you go…" She whispered, though she sounded like a bullfrog. Her throat feeling raspy from the tidal wave of tears she shed earlier. The Celestial mage sat up slightly and looked around the room, looking for the solid script mage. There was Evergreen resting in her sleeping bag, her snoring softly. Bisca laid next to her, also sleeping. Lucy actually thinks that she had been sleeping the whole time, even when Erza was banging her metallic shields. Poor thing, Asuka is a wonderful little girl but she was hard to keep up with! She had so much energy! They were the only two who were unconscious it seemed. Everyone else was listening to the story that Juvia was telling about Lucy and Natsu. Lucy cringed when she heard a loud " _Aww!"_ and giggles come from the girls,  _Stay away from that at the moment._ Finally Lucy caught sight of orange and blue as she just caught the bookworm walking towards the dimly lit kitchen.

Lucy tilted her head cutely in confusion, causing a few fly-aways to fall from her braid into her face which she blew them back away with a small puff of her breath. Did Levy want her to let herself out? Lucy really didn't want people to see her and deal with the confrontation... But... If that was what Levy wanted then Lucy had no choice but to respect her decision. Though Lucy still kept her eyes trained onto where Levy disappeared to and in hope of the bluenette coming back. Maybe she was going to escort her out?

Lucy listened and perked up as she heard Levy's flip-flop covered feet as they tapped against the wooden floor as she made her way into the living room where everyone else was seated with a wooden dining chair in her arms, which she scrambled on top of it so that she was overlooking everyone in the room with a stern expression across her face. What was Levy doing? Oh no, she couldn't possibly be telling everyone that Lucy wanted to leave could she?  _No, don't be ridiculous!_   _Levy wouldn't do that…_

Right?

Lucy stayed quiet under the blanket and could only hope that whatever Levy was about to do would not bring any attention to her.

" **Hey! Everybody! I need you all to leave!"** The Blunette shouted, cupping one hand around her mouth so that she could be heard through the chattering girls, the other hand pointing at the red pine door out of her room. " **The party's over!"**

"What?!" Every girl, turned in disbelief at what Levy just announced. Lucy poked her tired little face out further and looked at Levy with the same stunned face, startled by what she had heard also.  _Did Levy really just end the_ _ **whole**_   _party because of me?_  Why would she do that? Just because Lucy wanted to go home didn't mean that everyone else did. She fidgeted with the hem of the blanket that she was slightly tucked under, and slid slowly underneath it completely and guilt coursing through her veins. She tried to be as small and as quiet as possible, she didn't want anyone to see her. She just wanted to disappear.

_I just drag everyone down with me don't I…_

"But why?" Lisanna asked, a confused look adorning her face as she leaned forward from her seated position. Her hair was cutely sticking up in all sorts of directions. "It's only…" She said as she looked around the room, searching for a clock of some sort. Her blue eyes brightened as she spotted the authentic coo-coo clock that Levy won at a raffle. "It's only 5:13! In the invite, it says that the party ends at 10."

"Sorry but things change. You heard me, we're done because I said so," The bluenette announced as she stuck her nose up in the air and closed her eyes looking like a small child denying to eat her veggies, her orange nightie ruffling a bit as she moved. The rest of the girls didn't know how to react to the bluenette's sudden change of behavior. The girl was suddenly acting like a drill sergeant.

"Bu...But it  _can't_ be over!" Erza cried, her voice went high and squeaky. Her fingers weaved through her braided red hair from her distress before they went behind her and grabbed a long piece of paper that seemed to come from nowhere. "We haven't done everything on the list yet! We still need to do 'Truth-or-Dare', and 'Never have I ever' and 'Pin the Tail on the Fairy' and-and Gossip! There's so much more that we have to do!"

"If you want to do those things we can have a party next weekend. But this party is officially  _ **over!**_ " Levy shouted, making a giant X with her arms to emphasize her point. The solid script mage then jumped down from her chair as she started her way toward the door that she opened.

Although you wouldn't be able to tell based on her actions, Levy actually truly wanted to keep hanging out with everyone, even if she was woken up at an earlier time than she wanted to. It's been so long since she had been so carefree. Tenrou Island was extremely stressful for her for she really wanted to become S-class and the fact that she could've  _died._ Then after that, there was the Grand Magic Games. There was no break for Levy. The Solid Script Mage was finally actually able to just relax with the girls. She was so excited for this.

But when she saw Lucy, her heart felt like it was being ripped apart. Lucy is like a little bubbly ray of sunshine. She was always so radiant and smiling. She brought happiness into every little corner of a room. Everyone in the guild adored her! Levy thought with a grin,  _Although one person, a certain pinkette, adored her much much **more** than most._  The Celestial Mage simply was a clever, silly, innocent, and adorable little sweetheart who could make anyone smile! Seeing the usual vivacious and playful blonde so distraught…

Levy  _had_  to do something.

"But I still need to get all the details!" Mira cried and shook her notepad as if to emphasize the point. "You ship them just as much as I do!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. And you can get it somewhere else! The story ain't going anywhere." With that Levy went over to Mira and tried pushing the taller girl out the door. The white-haired take-over mage dug her heels into the floor as she tried in vain to stay put. When they came to the door, Mira pushed all her appendages against the door frame and stayed put.

"Fine by me," Evergreen yawned as she walked underneath Mira's struggling arms through the door and made her way down the stairs where her room was. "I'm exhausted."

"Levy, is there a reason why the party is done so suddenly?" Wendy asked, tilting her head slightly as she was making her way to the door where neither of the girls were giving up. Her long hair was in high pigtails that were slightly lopsided from her sleeping. Carla was still sleeping in her arms. Her white ears twitched as she rolled over in her sleep.

"Very important matters have come up that I have to take care of!" She said matter of factly, giving up on pushing Mira, and wrapped her arm around Wendy's shoulder and swiftly led her toward the opened door. "So I need all of you out here right now!"

"Oh dear, is there anything that I can do to hel-"

"Nope!" Levy answered. "Nope, nothing at all! But it's very urgent, so I need you all out of here."

 _Mavis! Levy you don't have to do this!_  Lucy thought. She laid out as flat as she could on the mattress so that no one would notice her. Again there were more protests from the girls, all curious on the reason why Levy was so determined to have everyone out. Levy could've just let Lucy leave quietly and continue the party with the other girls.  _Why_  was she doing this?! Why was she doing this for Lucy?! A wave of emotions started to rise from the pit of her stomach into her throat again. Lucy covered her lips as they trembled slightly. She scolded herself.  _Don't you dare. Don't you dare start crying..._

"What is it that you end everything all so suddenly?" Mira asked, walking back into the room from where Levy pushed her.

"It's extremely important! So you all have to leave!"

Juvia didn't know how to take Levy's abrupt announcement. She looked over to where she, Levy, and Lucy slept. She tilted her head as she saw the 'Lucy' shaped lump underneath the blanket. Levy was supposed to talk to Lucy while she distracted the other girls. For Levy to be acting like this…

"Juvia thinks that we should respect Levy's decision and leave her be!" Juvia stood up from her kneeling position, trying to convince the girls to go. Juvia didn't know the exact reason why Levy was doing this but she had a pretty good idea.

"That's right!" Levy said, pointing to Juvia as if to prove her point further. "So, Goodbye! See ya later! See you next time! Yep, bye-bye!" After a bit of grumbling, girls started to finally file out the door. Melancholy farewells were heard as they left. Lisanna suddenly gasped and slapped her forehead. "Oh my goodness! You guys! We can just continue the party at my place! Therefore, we won't bother Levy but we can all still hang out!" With this statement, the girls immediately brightened and cheerfully agreed. As the other girls headed out, Juvia stayed back and quietly said that she had to use the restroom before she would leave.

When the girls were finally gone, Levy slammed the door shut and clapped her hands as if to dust them off. She was about to head over to the lump under the blanket that was her friend when she heard a loud thump coming from the kitchen.

"Huh…?" One eyebrow quirked up, Levy turned toward the noise and began to head toward it. Hesitantly, she turned around the corner, scared at what she would find. Steeling her nerves she jumped around it only to see her alcoholic friend rummaging through her fridge.

"What the-Cana?!"

"Yesh?" The card mage poked her head out, Levy's leftover sandwich from a few days ago in her mouth. Taking a bite out of it, she asked, "You wouldn't happen to have any Vodka in here would ya?"

"What? Wait-No! What are doing here?! I told you to get out!" Levy shouted, taking her sandwich out of her friends mouth and shut the door to her refrigerator. She crossed her arms and glared menacingly at the thief. Why was Cana still  _here_?

"Geez, I just wanted something to eat." Cana stood up and dusted herself off. She then took the sandwich out of Levy's hand and took another bite out of it. "Damn this is good. Is the cheese Chedder or Swiss?"

Levy could only gawk at the brunette. She stayed, even when all the others left, to get a sandwich?! "Cana, what the actual fuck? Get out!" Levy was so close to launching the woman out her window.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave." Cana said exasperated. Levy followed her, making sure she made it to the door and only the door. She then took another bite of the sandwich. "I'm keeping the sandwich though!" She said as Levy closed the door behind her.

Levy groaned and rubbed her temples as she started toward her friend in the lump. She slumped down next to the mattress and dramatically bounced her legs out in front of her. "Mavis! That was harder than it should've been!" She looked toward where friend was, the blonde was currently silent.

"Juvia thinks that they were being a bit too rambunctious!" The bluenette walked over toward the girls. Levy quirked an eyebrow. Once Juvia sat near them, Levy silently mouthed 'Didn't you leave?' to the water mage. Juvia shook her head, then she leaned toward Lucy, who was still under the blanket.

"Yoohoo!" Juvia said as she playfully poked the lump. "You still in there, Lucy?"

"Why did you do that?"

Both girls blinked in surprise. They were startled and confused by the blonde's straightforward statement. "Oh...Ah, I'm sorry Lucy." Levy started cautiously, she fidgeted with the ends of her nightie. "I thought that you would want everybody gone…"

Lucy licked her dry lips then bit at them nervously. What should she say? She just wanted to  _leave._  She was tired. She just wanted to go home…

"Well... What's done is done." The blonde said. She finally climbed out from under the quilt. She stood up and stretched, a satisfactory 'pop' sounded from her back as it cracked. She let out a relaxed sigh. "Boy, what a mess! Would you like some help cleaning up?"

The bluenettes were once again confused by Lucy's actions. "Uh...Sure, Lucy! Yeah that'd be great!" Levy said, thinking that Lucy was trying to avoid talking about whatever was bothering her. "I'll grab the vacuum cleaner!"

"Juvia will grab some trash bags!"

With that, together they cleaned the messy apartment. Pieces of popcorn, tipped over chairs, unfolded mattresses. Everything was cleaned at the end and it only took around 30 minutes!

"All done!" Juvia said as she placed the last garbage bag into the Trash Shoot that would magically transport the waste into the Fairy Hill's Dumpster, then headed to where Lucy was.

"Thanks, you guys! That really helped!" Levy grinned and walked up to the Celestial Mage who was folding Quilts. "It went a lot faster!" Suddenly Levy and Juvia were pulled into a hug by the blonde girl.

"Thank you… You're really great friends. What you did back there…" Lucy sniffed, not because she was crying right now but was still stuffed up from earlier.

The other girls however mistook this. They shushed and cooed, thinking that their friend was upset. "Of course! Anyone else would've done it! Anyways, I was kinda getting tired of all that partying! You can only handle so much!" Levy smiled and hugged Lucy back just as much, rubbing circles on her back. "You know, we can talk about it if you want…"

Lucy stiffened, her shoulders tense. No, she couldn't possibly tell them. If Lucy were to tell them, or  _anyone_ for that matter, she was dragging them down with her. She never wanted to do that to anyone  _ever_.  _She_  was supposed to help people, not the other way around. She needed to help everyone, to take care of everyone, to keep them all safe. To protect them and make them all happy. If they saw her for the absolute mess she was, what would that mean?

_How am I supposed to help people when I can barely help myself?_

Besides, Levy just kicked out everyone for her, Lucy didn't want to intrude anymore than she already has.

"Oh, don't worry it was just nightmares remember! I'm sorry, but I-" The blonde squeaked as she was interrupted by soft sobs. Looking over her shoulder she looked to see Juvia with small tears in her eyes. Lucy gasped and panicked, "Oh no! Juvia! What's wrong? What happened? Why are you sad?! Oh no!" She frantically turned to face the water mage's teary one only for the water mage to just answer in quiet sniffles.

 _Oh no! Oh no! Why is she sad?!_ Lucy thought as her face twisted in guilt and shame as Juvia wailed and sniffled.  _Did I do something? Think Lucy, Think! What could've happened that would've made Juvia upset? She's your friend! She's_ _ **sad!**_   _You_ _ **have**_   _to do something!_

"Juvia's s-so sorry if-if she made you upset! Did Juvia say something? She never means you any harm! You're Juvia's friend! Juvia really cares about you!" She cried hysterically, tears gushing at an unnatural rate.

"Oh, Juvia," Lucy cooed, relaxing as she comforted her friend, squishing the bluenette into an almost motherly embrace. "You didn't make me sad! It was just a bad dream!" Why would Juvia ever think that? Lucy could never be mad at her!

"Oh," Juvia said quietly, her tears stopped automatically and she sniffed one last time. "So... Juvia was not the reason why you were sad?"

"No Juvia! I couldn't ever be mad at ya!" Lucy said cheerfully.

Juvia was skeptical but didn't ask again. The water mage let go of Lucy and had her hands placed gently in front of her. Juvia wanted to know what made Lucy upset just as much as Levy did but she wanted Lucy to  _want_ to tell them and not force her into it. They both knew very well that Lucy wasn't one to keep things to herself. Lucy was a good actress but she was a bad liar. She was too nice for that. She could barely keep a birthday present a surprise. Also, with the blonde being the chatterbox that she is, she was one to talk about her emotions with those she cared about. For her to not say something was very strange indeed.

Juvia thought of her words to say carefully, making sure that Lucy felt safe within the situation. "Everyone gets nightmares. Don't be embarrassed by it! Nightmares can be very scary and what's more, they also tend to have reasoning behind them, but we just have to know that nightmares are not real!"

"Sooooo, what happened in your nightmare?" Levy asked, staring straight into Lucy's eyes, almost as if daring her to lie and say that it was a nightmare again. Lucy stiffened, glancing at Juvia she saw that she was staring at her too, though it was a softer gaze.

_Shit_

"It-It was the, uh, ghost lady! But it was even scarier because she had, um, Cana's face for some reason! Yeah! I think it was because of how her, oh um, face looked like it was melting." She shivered dramatically from her "Fright".

"Cana was very good with that…" Juvia said softly.

"Yeah, but-"

"You know what?" Lucy said sheepishly, slowly making her way to the door. She knew that they didn't buy it, she didn't know what else to do. She wanted to leave. She wanted to stop bothering them. She's supposed to be okay. Anyways, they couldn't find out what she was feeling or then  _they_ will see that she's weak too. She didn't think that she could bear that... "Since the party's over I think I'll just go home," she said. "I really just want to chill out at home ya know? It was such a crazy night last night!"

Juvia still staring at her with a concerned gaze. Levy eyed Lucy but laughed anyways. "Alright, you chill out at home." Lucy walked to the door and grabbed her things. Juvia going to grab her stuff also.

"Thanks again, guys! You're really great friends!" Lucy beamed, squished the girls in one last hug then waved at her two friends as she turned to leave.

"Do you want us to walk you out?" Juvia grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. "We wouldn't mind-"

"Oh, thank you but I think I'll be okay." Lucy assured. She just really needed to be alone right now. The stupid lump in her throat was starting to form again. She started for the door once more, not wanting to take up anymore of her friends' time.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Ye-yeah?" She stuttered and poked her red and tired face back in again. The Blonde shuffled her feet that were itching to burst out of the place. Now that Levy got Lucy's attention again, she lost what she was about to say. She and Juvia were really worried about their blonde friend. The way she was acting last night wasn't their 'Lucy'. They've noticed that she's been really kinda sad lately and wanted to know why. They didn't want Lucy to go through whatever was bothering her alone but didn't want to pressure her, they knew that Lucy would eventually speak to them about it once she figured it out for herself.

"Just… Take care of yourself, Okay?" Levy smiled, giving Lucy's arm a soft squeeze.

Lucy blushed slightly at the kind words, and smiled softly. "Yeah, I will. Don't worry about me. I'm A-okay!" She made a thumb's up and with that, she closed the door behind her.

 _I'm a-okay…_ She leaned against the wall, her backpack swinging idly in her left hand. She let her head hit the yellow and pink striped wallpaper and let out a shaky breath, moisture starting to form in her big chocolate eyes yet again. She knew her friends were only trying to help but...that's the thing. She's always the one getting help, but never-  _No._ She shook her head, wanting to keep her emotions in control. Pulling her tired body up, the girl turned and began to walk down the stairs once more to leave and burst down the street out the door.

* * *

 

There you go! And don't worry, Lucy will be okay!

 

Please give feedback! It helps me become a better writer!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy goes home!

_Wow, I really didn't get any sleep…_

Twice, the blonde had fallen asleep standing up. It felt like gravity's pressure was even heavier on her as if Libra herself was trying to flatten Lucy the ground. Her thoughts were muddled as she walked, using muscle memory as she was dazed. The cobblestone ground stared back up at her as she concentrated on making sure that she made it home to her comfy bed… She finally opened the door with her key after a few failed attempts for she kept nodding off. Wandering up the stairs, she opened the door to her room, threw her bag on the floor and dragged herself to her bed, and crawled in.

 

But suddenly she was squeezed tight against the surface…

 

By large strong  _warm_  arms…

 

The arms of her favorite person.

 

Her favorite person hummed contentedly, rubbing circles up and down her back. Lucy squealed as she felt pressure on her hairline, most likely her favorite person's nose.

 

"'Mornin, Luce," he mumbled softly though it still sent shivers down her spine.

 

_Natsu._

 

Lucy's face could've been mistaken for a bright red rose. She loves yet also hates when he does this. He was so warm, making her more comfortable than she's ever been. She loves how he's holding her as if she's the most precious thing in the world. She just wanted to snuggle up with him and stay there forever...

The reason why she hated it though is the fact that she doesn't know if maybe she  _is_ his most precious thing in the world. So with him sleeping here, with her tucked so gently in his arms, confused her. With him doing stuff like this, it got her hopes up, making her feel as if maybe, just  _maybe_ , he feels the same love that she felt for him. But if her hopes got up, the more it'll hurt when he loves someone else…

So she did what she always did.

"Natsu," She said in a voice as sweet as honey as it always was in his ears, still tucked in his arms.

"Mmm, yeah Luce?" He smiled softly, contented with being lucky enough to be endowed by the most wonderful angel in his arms. Although he was in her home while he slept, where her scent was everywhere, he had had a very restless night. Off and on, tossing and turning, and when he would finally actually  _get_ some sleep, he was only to be awakened maybe a half an hour later by dark dreams. Only  _she_ gave him the total bliss and peace that he needed.

"WHY ON EARTHLAND ARE YOU IN MY BED?!"

Okay, maybe not total  _peace_  but bliss, yeah.

Suddenly she tried to yank herself from his captivating embrace by pulling herself backward only to take the rose-haired boy with her. Making her now straddling him with his arms wrapped around her.

"Ugh, Luce," His smirking face now shoved under her chin, purring in delight. He squished her closer while one of his hands played with the end of Lucy's messy blonde braid. It's only been a short while but wow, had he missed her. "You're so  _loud~_."

"Yeah, I'm loud! Now, why are you here?! You said you were going  _home!_  So why are you here?!-Oh my Mavis! You're only in boxers?! Fucking Perv!" She pinched his cheeks and pulled at them painfully, knowing that he hated it.

Natsu yelped, his cheeks stretching dramatically. He just wanted to cuddle with her like they were just moments before. Was that so hard? He knew very well that she could beat the everloving shit out of him if she wanted to, what she was doing right now was just horseplay. When he had had enough of her pulling and yanking on his poor aching cheeks, he grabbed her tightly clenched hands and put them behind her back, holding them tightly enough to make sure that her cute hands didn't get away, but loose enough so that it wouldn't hurt her, then he pressed her against himself.

Lucy squeaked and felt like she was going to faint. Not only was pressed flush against his bare and toned chest, but she was also straddling him. She tried wriggling away, only for him to bonk his forehead against her own, noses barely touching. Her brown eyes crossing just to look at him straight. Only a few more inches and their lips would be touching…

"Oi, quit shouting, I'm trying to sleep." He whispered.  _Wow the morning breath!_

"N-no but…" Her blushing face more rosy than ever and even with all the excitement, her eyes kept closing on her. She wanted to sleep so  _badly_ , this was infinitely better than the piercing cold she felt at Fairy Hills. Damn his warmth and comfiness...

"Exactly,  _you're_ sleepy too." He grinned and leaned back on the bed. He took Lucy's cute tiny hands out from behind her, left them loose and again wrapped his arm around her petite waist as the other hand weaved through her hair on her head, cupping it gently. He could tell that she was so close to sleeping. She was nodding off as we speak.

"Bu…But this is my...my bed…" She said sleepily, which was fuckin' adorable. Her beautiful eyes that he was always happily lost in were slowly being covered by her eyelids, eyelashes fluttering. Natsu swears that her lashes could blow houses down with how long and lush they were. They already blow him away with each blink. Her head was now resting against his chest, right where his beating heart was. His purring could easily be heard and was like a soothing lullaby to her ears. She slowly relaxed in his arms.

"I guess…" Her eyelids felt as if there were weights on them and could barely keep them open. She gave up, she was so fucking tired. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want him to leave in the first place. "I guess you could stay…"

"Yeah," A soft smile was spread across his face. In his eyes, was love so rare and so warm that it would melt everyone's hearts only for everyone to realise that that love from those dark green eyes would never be for them.

That love was only for the heavenly girl in his arms.

He made no movement to keep from disturbing the beautiful mage in his arms. When it seemed the coast was clear and that she would not wake up, he started to settle himself down to-

"You just gonna forget about me or what?"

Natsu jolted and looked toward the noise and found a very annoyed Happy staring back up to him from the couch. His tiny arms were crossed and he tapped his little blue foot.

"Oh, sorry Happy. What'cha doing on the couch anyways?" Natsu whispered. He relaxed as he saw that it was their friend who was speaking and not some sort of threat.

"Because you-!"

"Shh!" Natsu said quietly, pointing to the sleeping girl in his arms. "You'll wake her."

"Oh, sorry," Happy said, now coming up to the bed. He hopped up and started walking up the blonde's back where he started to knead his paws on her shoulders. She stirred only a little with the new weight on her, stilling the two boys. When she did not move again, Happy whispered, "You kept on moving around in your sleep! You kept rolling over and squishing me! And then I slept on the side of your pillow, and then you kept mumbling and shouting, and then-then you finally pushed me off! So I moved to the couch..."

"Oh," Natsu said, pink tinting his cheeks. He knew he got weird in his sleep when she was gone, but he never actually knew what he did. He idly twirled a lock of Lucy's hair around his finger, marveling at how soft and pretty it was and gently tucked it behind the girl's ear. "I'm sorry buddy, you know I'd never purposely hurt you..." His hand then went to scratch behind the blue exceed's ears, his favorite spot to be scratched.

The cat smiled and purred, leaning into the pinkettes hand while still kneading the girl's back. "Don't worry, I forgive you. By the way… What were the nightmares about this time?" Natsu sighed, his hand that was petting Happy went back to it's place, weaving his fingers through her hair.

"The usual," he mumbled into her hair to which Happy only nodded in reply.

When Lucy was gone Natsu was left alone with terrifying nightmares. Although they were usually different places and people, they always had the same ending: Someone he cares about dies or gets hurt. It wasn't always the same person, though it usually was Lucy who was in it. A few times he's had where Happy is missing only to find him dead. He's had a few where Gray finally goes through with the "Iced Shell" and dies. He's had nightmares where Erza is absorbed by etherion back at the Tower of Heaven and never returns. Some have Igneel being killed by black and blue dragon. That's to name a few of the mild ones. Thoughts like these were constantly on his mind, didn't matter if he was asleep or awake. It spurred him on to do more, to be more. If he couldn't save the people that he cared about then why bother?

Natsu looked back at the girl, his thumb now lazily stroking her soft cheeks. He chuckled lightly as she murmured and leaned into his hand. Her pretty lips were parted in her sleep, her breathing slow and even. Happy always liked to tease Natsu for his snoring and Lucy for her drooling. Natsu didn't mind though. It was Lucy after all.

The dragon slayer closed his eyes and shoved his face near her hairline once more, inhaling her scent that calmed him like no other. It was his favorite by far, outshining all others. The very reason why he found her the first time back in Hargion was because she smelt like  _ **home**_. Only Igneel's scent had made him feel at home during all the years before he met Lucy. That ' _home'_ feeling was what he had been using to track Igneel only to find Lucy instead. But the scent of comfort that day was different from the Igneel's scent he knew. Igneel smelt like smokey evergreen and something that was uniquely him. The scent he had been following that fateful day smelt like vanilla, raspberries, apples, and any other sweet thing all mixed in one. He just thought that maybe Igneel became some sort nutritionist at the time.

That's the thing about his senses. They were so enhanced that when most people heard a droplet of water he heard a waterfall. He could distinct every single scent in the room even if it was filled to the brim. He could see in the dark and quite far, although he will admit that he cannot see as well as Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel can. He knew that he had the best sense of smell out of all of them. Wendy had the best hearing, being able to depict airflow and all. Dragon slaying senses were a curse and a blessing all at once. A curse because of the fact that it was sometimes overwhelming, like when Macao gets gassy. Sometimes Natsu thinks he could pass out from how potent the stench was! A blessing because he is very good at hide and seek and knew where the  _good_  food was and much more.

Relaxing, both in mind and body, he opened his eyes to look at the girl that he held so dear one last time before he would sleep again. He stared at her features that he knew in incredible detail. Although he was anything but an artist, you could ask him to paint a portrait of her and even if he had not seen her for centuries, he could remember each and every miniscule thing about her. From the 17 freckles she had across her nose and cheeks, to the large circular scar that was on her knee from when she said that she jumped off her playhouse when she was 6 because she wanted to fly. And every one of those details were perfect to him.

Something wasn't right though…

Something about her face, although still stunningly beautiful, it was different. He stared at her, trying to figure out what it was that was so different. Only when he took in another sniff of the air, he came to the horrifying conclusion of what it was.

"She's been  _crying…_ " Natsu whispered, his voice straining a bit. His hand yet again going to her cheek underneath her eyes.

"Huh?" Happy now curled up on Lucy's back asked, surprised. He had just gotten settled completely on Lucy's back but stretched nonetheless and yawned to see what his friend was muttering about.

 _How could I not see this before?_  She had the faint scent of salty tears all this time. And her dazzling chocolate eyes were not glimmering as much as they usually did and they were red and puffy. Her angelic voice that was usually high pitched was low and she sounded like she had a cold when spoke.

The pinkette faced the blue exceed who was now walking over Lucy's shoulder to see what he was talking about, panic written on his face. He whispered, "She's been  _crying,_  Happy!"

"What?!"

The cat immediately crawled completely over the girl's shoulder to get a closer look. He softly pawed at her cheek and sure enough, he saw the evidence too. Although she had been sleeping which made her eyes look less puffy, her cheeks were still red. Even before she was blushing they were red.

"Oh, Lucy…" The tiny blue cat then looked over at the man, looking near to bursting into tears. "Natsu, what do you think made her sad? I don't think she's injured anywhere… Do you think the other girls were saying mean things about her? You know what?! I think it was Erza! Why, I oughta teach that big bully a lesso-"

"No. Erza may be a bully to us but she'd never do something to Lucy," Natsu answered. He was thinking long and hard about what could've happened that would've made her upset. Although Lucy was a sensitive, overly-kind, nervous person, she didn't just cry over nothing. That was the thing though. She just was so  _nice_. She worried about things that were such little things. She worried about if she upset or hurt someone and had a habit of asking "Did you think I said or did anything that was bad?" She did everything for others. She thought of others  _way_  before she thought of herself. Something that annoyed him, she needed to take care of herself too. And she was so  _hard_ on herself...

"Natsu?"

"Huh?" The pinkette answered, startled out of his thoughts.

Happy shuffled his feet as he laid across Lucy's back in some sort of hug fashion. Happy's bottom lip now trembling.

"Do you think… Do you think that  _we_  made her sad?"

Natsu's eyes widened as his mind was derailed at that moment. It had never occurred to him that they could be the ones behind Lucy's tears. The mere thought of it infuriated him. He was supposed to be one to make Lucy feel happy. He was supposed to make her feel  _safe_. He cheered her up when she was sad and  _pulverised_ the good for nothing dipshits that made her upset in the first place.

What the fuck was he doing if he  _himself_  was making her cry?

He cursed himself severely under his breath. "I don't know, Happy. But guessing is not gonna help us any...We're gonna find out though…Just go back to sleep now, buddy."

Happy sniffled once. "Okay…" He rubbed his cheek against the blonde's affectionately in the usual cat fashion. The blue cat padded back up Lucy's back to go back to where he slept before.

While Happy settled down to rest once more, Natsu brooded. How could  _anyone_  want to hurt the precious celestial mage?

Although Natsu did not know the reason behind Lucy's tears, the sleazy motherfucker would  _not_  go  **unpunished**. The dragon slayer growled lowly and tightened his hold on the beautiful girl.

_Even if it was himself._

* * *

 

Bleh!

So here you go guys! Hoped you liked it!

**So I just wanted to explain how they feel for each other in my opinion:**

**For Lucy:**  Okay, so for her, she's definitely in love with Natsu and she's accepted it too. It's just for her, she's just really trying to make it go away. And she pushes away the mere thought of confessing because she's so afraid that he won't love her back. And you know her with her active imagination and all, she's thinks that everything will go to worse even if she simply tries to show how much she cares for him. Even though sometimes she lets it slip every once in awhile, she denies and scolds herself for thinking or doing whatever she did. She also thinks that she is not good enough for him. (Which is partially because of what people say to her) So basically that's why you don't see many fluffy moments from her point of view. Think of it like "I won't say I'm in Love" from Hercules.

 **For Natsu:**  This doofus is just head over heels for her if you have not seen that already. He knows that he's damn well in love with her too. He isn't trying to deny it like Lucy is though or trying to make it go away although he does not think he is good enough for her like she does. He's heard of how Lucy wants a "knight in shining armor" (Even though she doesn't want that obviously) and so he "strives" to be that knight as best as he can (even though Dragons are better) So in the beginning when he first met her, he knew that she was special and that she was his favorite person (Note: Favorite person, not favorite cat) but then around the galuna arc, he's kinda like "Shit, I like...like like her" but then after the Phantom Lord Arc "Fuck I love Lucy… welp guess this is my life now!" and he's been like that ever since.

But yeah! 

Please comment!


	10. Chapter 10: Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda a filler in a sense but then again not.
> 
> By the way: This chapter happens to have somethings that some may not be comfortable reading about, it includes: periods, bras, shaving, acne, and some Natsu fanservice, and some weirdass humor but that is it! No lemon or smut in any way shape or form!

**By the way: This chapter happens to have** **somethings** **that some may not be comfortable reading about, it includes:**  periods (Menstrual Cycle), bras, shaving, acne, and some Natsu fanservice, and some weirdass humor but that is it! No lemon or smut in any way shape or form!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Huh?" Lucy woke with a sudden jump. The world was a bit hazy as she looked around, light flickering between the blinds. Her amber eyes wandered around the room. She smacked her lips. She blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed as she felt a bit of drool at the corner of her lips and wiped it away.

She blinked once more and then her chocolate eyes settled on the pink haired man she was lying on top of and blushed even darker. She looked away shyly only to stare back up at him again.  _Oh, yeah...I remember now._

His mouth was slightly parted as he snored and his hands were placed in the same places as before: One hand cradling her head, the other wrapped around her waist. His feet were hooked around her ankles, making it even harder for her to move. He looked so peaceful as he slept. She shifted for her chest and belly were starting to feel sore from staying in one place for so long only to feel a weight on her back. She looked over her shoulder where Happy was crouched down cutely. He was curled up into a tight ball and had his head resting on his front paws while his tail wrapped around them. She smiled softly, "I guess we can… Stay here a little bit longer… I don't want to wake them."

She looked up at Natsu once more. Oh, how she wished this was her daily routine...She could just see it. It could just be the two of them, well, with the exception of Happy sometimes. They would cuddle close together just like they were now. They would just wake up and say sweet nothings to one another. The mere thought made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

An image of them both nestled together but instead of well, you know, the normal Lucy that she was, the Lucy in her fantasy had no blemishes. No bumps, no scars, no freckles, no bags under her eyes, no zits. Nothing. That Lucy didn't have the cowlick that made her feel like she had an antennae catching lacrima waves on her head. That Lucy was powerful and spoke her mind. And Natsu? Oh, he would be her perfect Natsu she knows and loves. Kind.  _Beautiful..._

Ever since she had met him, he has brought nothing but happiness into her life. He's given her a new life, new friends, new memories, and new feelings that she has never experienced before. And she wouldn't trade any of it for a thing...

She continued to admire him in silence. One thing she has noticed about him is that he has never had a single pimple on his face. Not once. He said it was because of how his fire magic burnt up the oils and dirt that caused zits before they could even form. She had to admit that she was jealous of that. She smiled as she looked at his face and giggled softly at how pink his eyebrows and eyelashes were.  _And people wonder if it's natural_ , she joked to herself.

An idea sprouted in her head. Well, it was something she had thought of before but now...maybe she can try it…

She shimmied her arms out from where they were tucked under his and, although hesitant, she steeled her nerves and slowly brought her fingers up to his face. This is the first time that she has woken up before he has, at least as far as she knew.

She gingerly cupped his cheeks and traced his eyebrows with her thumbs all the way down to his smooth chin. He never let his facial hair grow out, he said it was annoying and itchy and that he burns it off every other day. She was puzzled when he said that he would burn it off for he himself was fireproof. How can you burn something that's fireproof? His answer was that he just rubs his face with this potion of some sort and then he just lights it and then the hair's gone and since his skin's fireproof, it only gets the hair. She rubbed his chin with her thumb idly and smiled. She wonders what he'd look like if he let it grow out.

Her eyes locked with his lips as her thumb accidentally went over them. Still emitting his snores, his lips were probably were anything but lush. They were chapped, even though Lucy has given him chapstick and scolded him for not using it multiple times, and looked quite rough from him biting them all the time, yet those were the only ones that she'd want to ever kiss...

Her eyes suddenly nearly popped out of her skull. She hadn't even noticed how close she was to him and blushed. What is wrong with her? She bit her own lips and pulled away and laid herself back down on top of him to keep herself from going any closer to him. How could she even think of kissing him? She squeezed her fist tightly, angry at herself for what she had nearly done. She had let her feelings for him, although unconsciously, get the best of her. She was utterly embarrassed. At least no one had seen her...

She noticed that a part of her hand was falling asleep so she tried to move it to get the feeling back. Though his hold on her has not weakened in the least, she could still squeeze her arms back underneath his muscular ones since her chest had lifted her higher.

"Hmph," he suddenly mumbled, his tan face twisted in displeasure, his arms constricting around her even  _tighter_. _Apparently, she had moved too far away for his liking._

"Perft~!" Happy mewed. Unfortunately, Natsu's movement woke him up. His dark amber catlike eyes dilated once they were open and then he stretched and yawned. "Whu...Oh, Mornin' Lushie…"

"Oh no, I'm sorry Happy. I didn't mean to wake you..." Lucy looked over her shoulder to look at him. Concern and genuine kindness in her gaze.

"It's fine Lushie!" He said, smiling at her. "Oh my, we should probably get up anyways." He licked his paw a few times and then rubbed his face with it, tidying himself up. He then jumped off the bed and headed toward the kitchen.

"Why's that?" Lucy started to try and get up to go see what mischief Happy was about to get in, but before she could even lift her head, Natsu grunted and brought it back down. Lucy squeaked then scowled. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't just lay around all day with him! Especially when Happy is in the kitchen doing who knows what! She tried again only for him to do the same thing and this time rolled over that now they were laying on their sides.

Happy giggled at their predicament. "Lucy you know just as much as I do that he's not going to let you go willingly! He loves~ you! Oh, it's Saturday! We should head out Lucy."

"Sh-Shut up, furball! He doesn't love me!" Lucy stammered from her place where she was tucked under Natsu's chiseled jaw. It was hard enough cuddling with the dragon slayer who she loved, she didn't need the exceed's teasing. She was embarrassed enough. And furthermore, she then remembered that he had only in his dark blue boxers the whole time! She could feel every single defined muscle in his body!

At times, Lucy would forget that Natsu was probably one of the strongest people out there. Maybe even  _the_ strongest. Like right now. With how sweetly he was holding her, she would forget that he most definitely had the strength to shatter every bone in her body with just a flick of his finger, if not _less._ She's seen him do it to others. It made her feel special with how he was so gentle with her... Lucy blushed at her thoughts, shaking her head as much as she could in this position. "Uh, any-anyways, what does it matter if it's Saturday? What's going on?"

"Really, Lucy? I would've thought that you would remember! You're the responsible one! We help the O'Brian's bring in their new stock-"

"Fuck! Holy Shit! We're so late! We're supposed to be there, like, an hour ago! Oh no!" Lucy screamed, then shook Natsu frantically to wake him up. "Natsu! Get your lazy ass up!"

"Fwu-!" He sat up, Lucy still in his arms. Natsu shook his head, trying to rid himself of sleep. "I'm up! I'm here, Lucy! Who's ass are we kicking?! Where's the danger?!" He screamed back, fearing for the worse as he frantically checked her over as if she could've been injured.

"The only danger is that if you don't get up right now, I gonna Lucy-kick you into the next  _year_!" Lucy jumped out of his arms, much to both of their disappointment, and stood up running to her drawer with her clothes. "Today is Saturday, Natsu! We're supposed to help the O'Brian's like we always do and we fucking overslept! We're an hour late!" She then pulled him out of bed and pushed him into the bathroom. "Now get in there and shower up! Make it quick! I'll find you some new clothes! You too, Happy! You both stink!"

"Oi! I don't stink-" But before Natsu could even finish, Happy was thrown into his face, sending both of them flying into the tub then Lucy slammed the door.

Lucy ran her fingers through her messy hair, "Shit! Okay, calm down Lucy. You're fine. You'll get there. Okay what's the weather? Okay, it's hot out. Shorts and T-shirt it is!" She scrambled across the room looking for an outfit. "Oh, this would be okay!" She had found the light blue T-shirt that Natsu had stolen the night before and decided to wear a pair of white shorts to match. As she moved around the room, she realized something and blushed. The bra that she was wearing did  ** _not_  **support her whatsoever. Simply walking fast was uncomfortable.

"Well, I didn't double up this time like I usually do, but they shouldn't wear out that easily. I just got this bra like, a month ago! It wore out that quickly?" She said to herself and groaned in frustration. She placed an arm over her chest for comfort as she walked to her undergarment drawer. She pulled out a random white one that looked newer with better elastic. She looked at the bathroom door, making sure that no one would see her changing and put the newer one on and then grabbed a tight sports bra to put over top of it.

"There! Much better!" she pulled her top over her head and started to shake off her night pants.

"Oops!" She squeaked as she tripped on a pile of clothes while putting on her white shorts. She realized that they were Natsu's dirty clothes from the night before. She fumed, "Natsu! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DIRTY LAUNDRY?! YOU PUT IT IN THE WASHER OR AT LEAST THE HAMPER!" Lucy quickly pulled her shorts up and grabbed a belt so that it would fit better and picked up the dirty clothes. She searched around the room for any other dirty clothes that could be put into the wash and decided it was time to wash the bedsheets also and threw them all into the washer.

"Well, can you blame us? It was really late when we got here last night!" Lucy heard him shout from the other side of the bathroom door

Lucy rolled her eyes as she searched in the drawer of clothes that were specifically for Natsu with how much he visits and all. They were clothes that he had left here before. She settled for khaki shorts for him as well as a bright yellow graphic T-shirt that said, "Pumpkin!" in big orange letters.

"Well, you shoul-" Lucy started but then choked on her spit.

Natsu stood there in the bathroom doorway, in only a towel to cover his, um,  _family jewels_. Lucy stared at him and although she was extremely good with her words, she was left completely speechless. Was he trying to kill her?!

He had a hand weaving through his wild pink hair, steam rising from it as he dried it. His emerald eyes bore into her, making her feel like she was going to melt into mush under his gaze. She had heard that dragons can stun anyone who looks into their gaze just with a glance and just by looking at Natsu, Lucy definitely believed that to be true. A pink eyebrow arched with mirth as he had that damn _adorable_ playful smirk gracing his lips. With every breath he took, his broad chest rose and fell. She stared at a stray droplet of water that came down from his neck, in between his robust pectorals, slithering down his toned 8-pack abdomen, to the V that was hidden by the towel around his waist in his hand. Course hot pink curls gracing just below his navel...

She didn't even notice Happy walking out beside him.

Natsu's smirk fell as he looked at her. Her entire face red and her mouth gaped open almost in what Natsu would think was horror. What was wrong? Why was she just staring at him like that? Was she disgusted by him? Natsu frowned. Gildarts had once told him when Natsu had asked for advice that girls liked muscles. He was very happy when he had heard this. Why, he had muscles to spare! He could lift more than 50 tons for Mavis's sake!

But what if Lucy didn't like muscles? She was a weirdo after all. A beautiful, angelic weirdo but still a weirdo.

He suddenly felt very self-conscience and blushed yet still walked toward her, although sheepishly. "Uh, um, Lucy?"  _Shit! Just play it cool!_ , he thought. "What's wrong with ya?" _Haha, Nailed it!_

Lucy blinked and realized that he had asked her a question. "Oh! You're… You're dripping water all over my floor! G-get back in there and dry off! And put these on, you pervert!" She screamed and threw the clothes that she had picked out for him in his face and yet again pushed him into the bathroom.

"Mavis! What is with me?" Lucy whispered to herself, fanning her blushing face slightly. Only with Natsu had she felt like this. She never got flustered around other boys, not even if they were attractive. And even then Lucy didn't really feel anything until she got to know him…

"Wait, I need to focus!" She walked toward her dresser to grab a pair of socks. "Nope, too short. No, no, no. I can't find the other one!" She was searching for another sock that she would be able to wear under her combat boots! "Screw it! They just won't match!" And grabbed a sock the same height but a totally different color. One was yellow with pineapples on it and one was pink with red hearts on it.

While Lucy looked for the perfect match, Natsu was left stunned in the bathroom. What was that all about? She couldn't be that mad at him for not doing the laundry, could she? He sighed, he'll make it up to her. Somehow...

Pulling up the new pair of red boxers that she had brought in for him, he then pulled the khaki pants over top of them. Although they were not the usual fireproof attire that he wore on a daily basis, they would have to do.

"Natshu! Lok at meh! Guss who I Am!" Happy cried. Natsu looked over his shoulder to see Happy with a white bra covering his ears and… Oh Mavis… He had 2  _tampons_  shoved into his nose. The sight itself had Natsu immediately laughing. Happy stood stoically and said in a booming voice. "Welcome old friend. Let me take you to my world so you lose 3 months of your lives," Happy giggled.

Although Natsu did find it pretty funny and was laughing wholeheartedly himself, he realized that Happy should've thought about the joke before he did it. "Good one Happy! But... you know better than to waste those. They cost a lot of money. And Lucy actually needs those." He said pointing at Happy's nose.

_Actually, Lucy would be needing them soon based on what his instincts were telling him… Natsu grabbed a pad from the cupboard and shoved it into his pocket for Lucy for later._

"Yeah...I know but… You seemed sorta bummed for some reason so I wanted to make you laugh…Besides," Happy pulled them out of his nose and threw them away. He shuffled his feet, embarrassed. "Lucy only uses these things when she's swimming when she's on her period though… Which isn't very often so I thought it was okay, but… it isn't."

Natsu smiled and messed with the cat's hair playfully. "That's okay buddy! It still was funny! I just wouldn't do that again. Anyways we need to hurry or then Lucy will be mad!" He then turned back around to put on the shirt. "By the way…"

"What?"

"You were Ol' Mustache Face! The Celestial Spirit King!"

"Yeah! You got it!" Happy giggled.

Natsu smiled as he pulled his shirt over his head, then stopped midway. The shirt smells like Lucy… more than it should've anyway. It smelt like she has actually _worn_ it…

A delighted grin grew on his face as he walked out the door, his scarf flying behind him.

Meanwhile, when Natsu was in the bathroom changing and after Lucy put on her mismatched socks, she went to the mirror to tidy herself up. Sadly, the pretty braid that Erza had done the night before was falling out so she put it up in a messy bun so then it would stay out of her face. While she put it up she noticed an ugly zit that was up against her hairline. She grumbled curses as she went to pop it.

"Alright, at least I can cover it with my hair!"

She then grabbed her dark brown boots that went over her knees and put them on. She smiled as she put them on. They made her feel so tough! Plus they covered her knees so if she fell, they're protected!

She went to the nightstand where she kept her keys. She put them on the belt loop where they belonged and smiled yet again when she saw them gleam in the sunlight. She did the same with her Celestial Whip.

She next put on deodorant and perfume. She leaned into the mirror to see if there was anything else she could do when she noticed how low the V-neck was on her shirt. She squeaked and covered it up, clasping her hands over her deep cleavage that was showing. She blushed and peeked to see if it was as bad as she thought. Looking at herself in the mirror, she stared at her large chest. She turned around in the mirror to see if it looked any better from a different angle...

She frowned,  _Maybe I shouldn't wear this shirt...I don't want people to think of me as a whore or something. Although most already do…_

One thing she hated was when people would say that she was "asking for it." Like she was asking for someone to assault her or for people to make her feel uncomfortable. Was it a bad thing for her to want to feel pretty for once? Sometimes even when she wasn't wearing something revealing, people still would gawk at her like she was some circus act…

"Hey Lucy!"

Natsu spun her around and grabbed her shoulders to face him. The same delighted grin that was on his face before was still there.

"This shirt smells like you! Did you wear it?"

"What?" Lucy said puzzled and blushed at his close proximity.

"Did you ever wear this shirt?! It smells like you did!"

Lucy blushed darker. Mavis, she wished that she wouldn't blush so much when he was around. "S-So what if I did?! Boy's shirts are much more comfy than girls! They're looser and not as tight!"

Although the statement was true it was not the whole truth. She liked to pretend that… That she was like those pretty girls on the Lacrima-vision who wear their boyfriend's clothes. Like their hoodies and stuff. And with Lucy's case… She liked to sometimes pretend that Natsu  _was_  her boyfriend. Although she knew deep down that would never come true…

"I KNEW IT!" Natsu shouted, his arms in the air as if he won the lottery. He then High-fived Happy and did some sort of victory dance.

"Oh, hush! Why are you so happy anyways?! Speaking of shirts, I need to change!" Lucy reminded herself of how low her shirt was. She didn't want to give people any  _more_  of a reason to think so poorly of her.

Natsu stopped his little dance, confused by what she said. He turned to look at where she was rummaging through her closet. "Why do you need to change? You look pretty!"  _Actually, you look more than just pretty. You look fucking beautiful as always but I'll never say that out loud...At least not yet..._

"I just have to. Don't ask why- Wait..." Lucy was so startled by everything it was hard to process. Pink dusted her cheeks as her heart was beating wildly. "You think I'm...Pretty?"

 _Shit! Why do I have to have such a big mouth?!_  He turned around and shoved his face into his scarf so she couldn't see his blushing face. He pretended to be interested in a little pottery piece with a little plant in it near the window. "Yeah. You look pretty, you always do. No matter what you wear. So...So, no reason to spend more time changing when we can get going."

"Th-Thank you," Lucy said shyly.  _He thinks I'm pretty!,_ she squealed in her head. Lucy fidgeted with the V-neckline and pulled up as far as it could go, which wasn't much more. "A-are you sure? You don't think that I… That it… Uh, makes me look like I'm..."

Natsu turned back toward the celestial mage in confusion. He knew that that shirt was one of her favorites, Mira had gotten it for her for Christmas the year before. Why was she so self-conscious now? She always is hard on herself and is always questioning herself, which she shouldn't and only Mavis knows why she does. She was perfect to him. But right now...It was different and it scared him.  **"Lucy, why are you-"**

"You look fine! Let's go! They give us food remember?!" Happy whined for he had no patience. "And now we're really late." He pointed to her alarm clock that read 10:43.

They were an hour and 43 minutes late!

"Oh my goodness! Why didn't you say so?! We have to go right now!"

"That's what I said!"

"Come on, you two! We have to go!" She said as she started for the door. Natsu and Happy gave each other a knowing look and then followed behind her out the door.

"Hey Lucy! Wait for us!" Happy yelled as he flew.

The sky was absolutely beautiful. The sun was out and there were barely any clouds. Although it was a bit humid, it was gorgeous weather. Lucy ran down the same cobblestone path that she had the night before. Was it really just the night before? So much has happened that it seems so far away.

"Excuse me! Oh my gosh, I feel so bad! We're so late! They had to carry all those heavy things by themselves! Oops, I'm sorry! Oh my-WOAH!" Lucy ran into a thin elderly woman wearing a dark purple dress. She had a mixture of grey and white hair that was curled up on her head underneath her yellow and pink sun hat. Both of them fell on their butts and the brown paper bag that the woman had been holding spilled its contents of food on the ground.

"Oh dear…" the woman said.

For some reason, fear began to coil itself around Lucy and she was left frozen in her place, her only movement was her shaking. Her breathing sped up to the point where she was nearly hyperventilating. Why was she acting like this? Why was she so afraid?  _Lucy look what you did! You're so out of control! How could you be so cruel?!_

"Oh my gosh! I am so so so sorry! I-I wasn't watching where I was going! I feel so bad! Oh geez, here let me help you pick all of those up! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you alright?! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Lucy stuttered and pulled the woman up to her feet and checked to see if she were hurt. "Are you feeling hurt anywhere?"

"Oh, no, not at all, Hon'. I just fell on my bum that's all! I'm tougher than I look!" The woman winked at Lucy.

Lucy released a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I'm glad that you're alright! Here I'll pick all these up for you!" She began to frantically pick up oranges, apples, cheese, and other items that had fallen out of the bag. Her vision began to blur and her throat clenched up.

_Gosh, I'm such a horrible person… I always screw up everything!_

"Dear," the woman said, putting a dainty wrinkled hand on Lucy's shoulder, the girl squeaking and pulling away in surprise and fear. "It's really alright. Nobody got hurt! I really wasn't watching where I was going either! It isn't a big deal."

"...But...I," Lucy spoke in a soft voice. Why was she acting like this? It wasn't the end of the world.  _Why was she so freaked out? Why did stuff like this always happen to her? Why was she like this?_

"She's so fast!" Natsu said with Happy was flying beside him. Natsu smiled,  _That's my girl!_  She was so quick and nimble, she was so amazing. Natsu slowed down to a halt when he saw a spot where people walked around where he was about to go. When he saw a flash of his favorite hue of gold, he knew that Lucy was in there. What was going on?

"Lucy!" He weaved through the people and saw her. She turned around and made eye-contact with him. His heart quickened and he stopped in front of her. Geez, it barely took a glance and she did this to him. It quickened even more so when he saw the fear in her eyes and worry started to have hold of him. He kneeled beside her "Are you okay? What happened? Is everything alright?" He put an arm around her shoulder to make her face him.

"Yep!" The woman said, smiling with bright white teeth. "Everything's A-okay! We just accidentally smacked into each other! No harm done!"

"Y-yeah," Lucy said, standing up and shuffling her feet, she looked back at the woman shyly. She pulled her wrist away from Natsu gently and folded them together in a meek apologetic way. "Are you sure that everything's alright? I really am sorry. You know, I could-"

"Young lady," the woman said so sternly that Lucy had jumped back and flinched.

Lucy never did get over flinching when someone raised their voice or hand at her, or when anyone did something too quick or brash. Natsu remembers one time when they were just getting to know one another, he was about to give her a high-five when she screamed and  ** _cowered_**. It was a moment that Natsu could never forget and quite frankly, he hasn't exactly forgiven himself yet for it either…

While Lucy jumped back, Natsu, on the other hand, stepped forward, fearing for what would happen. The woman continued, "You are acting as if you are asking for forgiveness after you punched me in the face, stole my stuff, and dishonored my family!"

The woman's eyes softened as she walked up to Lucy. "Sweetheart, you have no reason to be so upset about this. It was a measly mistake, so there's no reason for you to feel as bad about it as you do. You've done absolutely nothing wrong. You're taking this to heart too much. Most people would've just left me on my butt but you stayed and helped me and you were so compassionate the whole time. Don't worry so much, okay?"

Lucy looked like she was about to protest again but the woman gave her a stubborn look. "O-Okay. I won't…Thank you!"

Natsu smiled softly at Lucy.  _She was just too sweet._  The woman then looked at Natsu and gave him a mischievous knowing look, which made Natsu stop smiling and look away with pink on his cheeks.  _Shit!_

"There you go! Now you two get goin'! You looked like you were in a hurry earlier and I don't wanna keep you any longer than need be." The woman said, moving her hands in a "Shoo!" gesture.

"Oh, Yeah! Oh my goodness, they're probably nearly done by now! C'mon, guys!" Lucy said as she ran.

Natsu was going to go right after her when the woman spoke up again. "And you, young man," Natsu turned around to face her. Although she was shorter than him, it did not make her any less intimidating. "Take care of the dear. Her heart is too good and pure and has gone through too much pain."

Natsu blushed and was about to answer when Happy spoke up, "Don't worry! He already does a great job at that!"

"Good!" The woman winked and laughed at his flushed face. "Okay, that was all I had to say. Now, go get her!"

"A-Aye!" Natsu yelled as he bolted. He didn't like the fact that someone could simply look at him and know his secret.

As he made his way to the shop, Lucy was already hefting heavy flour bags over her shoulders as she apologized profusely to the O'Brians.

Amanda O'Brian was a plump woman with thick, curly, black hair now tied up in a bun as she had probably just come out from the back room. Under her Apron she was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and jeans. Her slender, dark purple eyes filled with humor as she spoke to Lucy in a sweet voice. Natsu has known Amanda O'Brian since before when she was Amanda Yang. Her and her Grandfather, whom she and everyone else just called Ba, had been in this sweet shop from even before Natsu had come to Fairy Tail. Natsu had spent most of his days at the bakery for he was picked on quite often at the guild. The bakery had become a sort of safe place for him.

Amanda had been 13 while Natsu had been 10 and the both of them had become friends for he did not have many at that time. She was like an older sister to him, annoying yet he still considered her to be his friend. She would be waitressing while Ba worked in the kitchen where he would make masterpieces of food. When she was 18, him being 15, that was when Frederick O'Brian moved in the shop for sale next door where he would be selling books, also when she immediately fell in love. Frederick was lanky, had crazy red hair, and was a complete nerd in Natsu's opinion. He even wears glasses! Natsu remembers how he was so annoyed by her then. She was constantly trying to talk to Freddy while he was too shy to do much of anything except blush and stutter.

_Natsu used to tease Amanda for falling for a nerd, and oh boy, does she give him shit for doing the very same now._

When he was 17, the both of them being 20, was when they got married and combined the two businesses into  _O'Brian's Books and Sweets_. A bookstore that you could eat some bake goods while reading. A year later, by then Lucy was there with him, Amanda was pregnant with Brody. Sadly, with the 7-year nap that they all took, Ba had passed away in that time.

Now Amanda and Freddy were 27 and had 2 boys and one little girl.

"Natsu! Help me carry stuff in!" Lucy shouted, carrying two flour bags over her shoulders as she walked to the back.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!"

"Natsu, tell her that it's really alright that she was not here right away! She's been beating herself up about it!" Amanda said, her face twisted in fake anger and her hands on her hips.

Natsu laughed and lifted the last of the bags over his shoulders. 8 were now stacked on him. Happy was carrying one above him. "Trust me, I've been telling her that and even as she is she-"

"Sneak Attack!"

Suddenly, he felt a new weight on his leg, a small red-haired boy was clinging to his leg. He had the yellow tank top with a black lightning bolt that Lucy had gotten him for his birthday a month ago and running shorts and shoes. Natsu grinned down at him. "Hey there, Brody! How are you?" Natsu said, lifting his leg up playfully making the boy giggle.

"Gosh, you mages sure are something else," Freddy said shaking his head sheepishly and arching his back which made it crack. His button-up blue shirt slightly wrinkled since he had been trying to carry the bags along with Amanda. "I don't know how you guys do it! Those bags have to at least be 150 pounds!"  **(68 kilograms)**

"It's because they're from Fairy Tail!" Amanda said as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Freddy's cheek which left him grinning. "I better get back in the kitchen, the timer went off and I don't want everything to burn!"

"Oh, yeah. I should check on Mya and Kyle. You don't mind if Brody stays out here with you 3, do you?" Fredrick said, pointing at them with a red eyebrow raised.

"No, not at all!" Natsu beamed. "He's my little buddy!"

Amanda and Freddy walked into the shop as Lucy came from the back. "Wait, there were more when I left-Oh, you have them all?" Lucy asked, standing right in front of Natsu.

"Yep," Natsu said. He made sure that he flexed even though the load was not heavy to him in the  _slightest._ It could get Lucy's attention. That's what Gildarts said at least...

"Alright, then I'll help you unload all that. It's the least I could do!" She said smiling.

"Roar!" Brody cried and pulled away from Natsu's leg slightly to face her. He pinched up his face and pretended to snarl. Lucy giggled and then pretended to be frightened which made Brody grin.

"Wow! What a fright! Woah, wait a second! Brody, did you get new Lacrimas?!" Lucy asked she bent down to be eye level with the 7-year-old.

"Uh-huh!" Brody grinned as he climbed off Natsu. He pulled out the little glowing sphere from his ears, showing them off proudly. "I got them yesterday! Aren't they cool?!"

"Yeah, they are!" Natsu said. "Do they help you better?"

"Yeah! I can hear way better now! It even has twisting thing so I can change how loud stuff is. See?" He said, demonstrating it to Lucy.

"That's so great! I'm so happy for you!" Lucy said as she gave him a quick hug. "Now, would you like to help us put all these in the back?"

"Yeah!" Brody said jumping up in the air as he was already running to the back.

"Yeah, hurry up! I'm dying here!" Happy said weakly, which Brody laughed at.

Just as Lucy took a bag off Natsu's shoulders and was about to put it on the pile, a 'puff' sounded above where Natsu stood and suddenly he was covered in white powder.

"What the hel- Uh, heck?! Happy?!" Natsu shouted before coughing on the white substance. Happy had lost his grip on the load and dropped it smack-dab on his no longer pink haired head! The busted bag laid over his head limply...

"I'm sorry, Natsu! It just slipped! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Happy fretted and stuttered over his words. Once Happy got a good look at the completely flour covered man though, did he start to giggle. He tried to stifle it behind his paws but was failing.

Although you could not tell, underneath all that flour Natsu's cheeks were now a rosy hue. He felt like a fool. Brody was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor! Natsu was supposed to be Brody's role-model and here he was looking like a polar bear!

He was about to yell at Happy for laughing at him when he heard the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. Although it was anything but a new sound to him, it gave him the same reaction as it did the first time he heard it. His knees felt weak. He felt dizzy like he was about to fall over any second. His throat felt dry and his tongue felt like lead. His heart felt like it was going to _burst_.

Giggles of pure delight tumbled out from the small blond's lips. Her brown eyes twinkled, looking mischievously at him. One small hand was wrapped around her stomach while the other covered her lips. "You...You shoulda seen your face!" she snorted and continued to laugh. "Are y-you alright?" She asked once she had control over her laughter. She walked up to him and gently patted the spot where the bag had landed on him. He had to bend for her to get an easy access to it. As she did, some of the powder fell from him. She giggled once more, "I know you have a thick skull and that you're tough but I worry about you!"

 _She worries about me?_  He thought. Oh, to describe the infinite joy he felt would be impossible. He smiled so wide, one would think that his face would split.

Before Natsu could even answer her question, she continued, "C'mon, let's go clean you up! You too, Brody and Happy!" She grabbed hold of Natsu hands, which he was slightly embarrassed about for they were quite sweaty from how nervous she had made him, yet he could never pull himself away even if the Celestial King himself tried to pull them apart.

"O-Okay…" he stuttered dumbly and followed her like a lost puppy. Brody was skipping in front of them and animatedly retelling what happened, while Lucy and Happy laughed as they made their way inside the shop.

**_Little did anyone know, that a small yellow parchment had fallen from within the bag as it broke, in which it had folded itself in a perfect replica of the Fairy Tail guildmark and placed itself on top of Natsu's shoulder where his own mark lied. The dragon slayer was too enamored with his celestial mage to even notice it's placement and it's eagerness to be read…_ **

* * *

 

Yay! I did it! So I'll explain a couple of things (You don't have to read them all if you don't want to. I just like having them for people who do!)

_**I just feel like adding all the "Puberty" stuff makes the characters more human, you know?** _

_**The bra bit with Lucy:**_  Having big boobs fucking sucks okay? Especially if you're a little person like me and Lucy are. So I thought it made it more realistic if I added this to it from personal experience.

 ** _Natsu with Lucy mentioned how he shaved_** : Now I know we never see the boys in Fairy Tail having facial hair but I'd like to think of them needing to shave. They are teenage/adult boys so it makes sense.

 _ **Natsu grabbing a pad for Lucy:**_  I just feel like Natsu (and most of the Fairy Tail men for that matter) are very understanding when girls are on their periods. And with Natsu and the other dragon slayers with their powerful senses, they know when it will begin and end. So he does this for Lucy, because you know, he loves her and wants her to be happy and comfortable. (I also imagine that the blood bothers Natsu because he's always scared if she's hurt or something)

 ** _Happy being the "Celestial King":_**  I honestly don't know where this came from? It just happened and I thought it was kinda dumb and funny. Sorry if it weirded anybody out! I'm just a weirdo.

 **The O'Brian's:**  I just thought this would be cute! Like Natsu having an older sister figure other than Erza and others. Also, I just wanted a bit of representation of people who were not mages. (Also an inter-racial couple, because of 1. There are very few POC in Fairy Tail and I feel there should be more representation, and 2. Their relationship is based on two friends of mine! Amanda is supposed to be of Asian descent (A mixture of Chinese and Japanese) and Freddy is supposed to be of Scottish descent (Even though neither of those countries and/or heritages exist in the Fairy Tail universe, But you know what? I don't care! And I wanted my friends to be in here! Also, Brody has hearing disabilities if you did not realize. That's what the lacrimas in his ears are for.

 _ **Lucy's panic:**  _Okay, so as someone who has been abused in my life by my own dad (Don't worry he's gone now) you do NOT just get over it. I am STILL am trying to heal from all that I've been through. I have terrible anxiety and I'm constantly afraid of things and people. This is one of the reasons why Lucy means SO much to me. She's just like me! She has gone through similar situations that I've gone through (Of course not exactly the same but you get my point). She I also have the same body type as her so that's a plus. It was amazing for me as a kid (and now) to have someone to represent that for me.

I started watching Fairy Tail when I was around 12, I remember I was in my room, and I started watching it because my friends told me I should. So I did. Right away I loved Lucy, even when right away when she tried to bribe that man for Plue's key (I was honestly indifferent to it.) And when Natsu and Happy came out I loved the show even more. I shipped Nalu since the beginning also. I saw hate on Lucy often and even then it made me mad for she was so amazing to me and also the fact that the reasons why people hated her were stupid, and still are. I was watching it all day all the time. But then there was the Phantom Lord arc and that's where it really hit me. Especially the part where she goes back to her dad's and stands up to him. I started CRYING during that episode. I actually had to stop watching for a bit because I was crying so hard. I was so happy and so inspired. I was just so happy. I looked up her. I still do. I started to stand up to my dad too. I also stood up to the people who were mean to me. I have friends who I know care about me and accept me. But still, even though all those sad things in my life are gone, they still affect me. I guess I just wanted to show that in Lucy here so that people can understand because it's important. (I'm not telling you all this for sympathy, I just wanted to let you all know so that you can understand my reasons behind things.)

 _ **The Paper:**_  (evil laugh) you will have to wait for it! (Wait for it, WAIT FOR IT,  **WAIT FOR IT!** Don't mind me and my Hamilton)

 

Any ways, Thanks y'all! Please comment!


End file.
